


Если я проглочу Солнце, если он проглотит Луну

by fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs_2019



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs_2019/pseuds/fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs_2019
Summary: В зоомагазине в центре Чайнатауна можно купить всё, что угодно. Чаще всего Мори Огай покупал валики для чистки одежды от шерсти.





	Если я проглочу Солнце, если он проглотит Луну

**Author's Note:**

> AU в мире манги «Магазинчик ужасов», многочисленные смерти второстепенных персонажей, #фокал_меняется_от_сцены_к_сцене, нехронологическое повествование.

**1\. Deserted (покинутый)**

_Синдзюку, Кабуки-тё. _  
Токио — город, кипящий страстями,  
полнящийся неосуществимыми мечтами.  
… но он не перестаёт порождать всё новые и новые. 

Коп был назойливым. Он долго ходил, спрашивал, вынюхивал — почти ищейка. Из того вида псов, которые не успокоятся, пока не нагонят раненую дичь. Ода не любил животных, особенно собак.

— Вы уверены, что ваш друг совершил самоубийство?

— Да.

— В день вашей свадьбы? — коп не отставал и записывал каждое слово в блокнот. Ода видел такие в круглосуточных магазинах, дешёвые, сто йен за штуку.

— Не моей, а босса. Мы ожидали подобного: у Дазая всегда было сомнительное чувство юмора.

По яхте сновало множество копов, но этот отличался от них в лучшую — или худшую, как посмотреть — сторону. Принципиальный, сразу видно. Упрямый, трудоголик и консерватор. Такие не получают повышений и не забираются по карьерной лестнице на самый верх. Не берут взяток. Ода слышал про него: ни разу не поддался, всегда стоял на «торжестве закона», как бы больно этот самый закон ни бил его самого.

Куникида Доппо не верил в самоубийство. Ода был с ним согласен — он тоже не верил. Но вопросы веры для семьи были не более чем пустой демагогией. В конце концов, если падение Дазая не удалось замаскировать под несчастный случай, не факт, что с Одой у неизвестного исполнителя не выйдет лучше.  
Кто бы ни был тем исполнителем, Ода поклялся, что достанет его из-под земли.

А копы в дела мафии пускай не лезут. Целее будут.

— Мы прочёсываем берег и дно, — отчитался Куникида, засунул огрызок карандаша за ухо, а блокнот — в карман на груди. Он был весь такой строгий и подтянутый, как живой циркуль… уколоться можно. Или вонзить себе в ногу, продырявив её насквозь. — Если что-то узнаем, сразу же вам сообщим.

— Благодарю вас, господин полицейский.

Оде дали чёткие инструкции: улыбаться, помогать следствию, врать, как дышать. Он не имел права признаться, что якобы пьяный Дазай не выпил ни рюмки; что якобы свидетели его падения не выходили на верхнюю палубу; что он слышал топот перед тем, как броситься ловить лучшего друга — который медленно, словно в дешёвом китайском кино, погружался в тёмные воды.

Что Дазай улыбался, глядя Оде в глаза, пока его лицо не превратилось в бледную тень от Луны.

Сегодня была ужасно светлая ночь.

У каждого города своя атмосфера. Шанхай суетлив и многолик, как дракон с тремя головами: головы постоянно ссорятся, не в силах договориться, какой из них сегодня править общим телом. Токио иной — тише, мягче, обманчиво безопаснее, хотя и здесь, если приглядеться, хватает убийц, маньяков, трупов в мусорных ящиках и ограбленных магазинов. Единственное место, где о преступлениях не говорят вслух, находится в Синдзюку, на пересечении множества дорог и путей. Формально Кабуки-тё — не более чем район, где слились культуры и языки, породив нечто уникальное. Как говорили пожилые китайцы, новый Чайнатаун — город в городе, бамбуковый лес, в котором может скрываться как безобидная панда, так и голодный тигр.

Старик Чэ продавал жареных кальмаров. Рядом с морем это самое прибыльное дело, не считая свежего лосося, которого разбирали, как горячие паровые булочки, не только в Чайнатауне, но и во всём Токио. Ценители хорошей еды приезжали с окраин и из других городов, тратя порой целый день и огромную кучу денег ради куска быстро портящегося мяса высшего класса. Их можно понять. А мудрый старик Чэ, как и все старики, прекрасно знал, что по пути домой недурно и подкрепиться чем-нибудь недорогим, но вкусным и питательным. Его бизнес — крошечная передвижная лавка, смешно сказать — шёл в гору и загибаться не собирался. Важные люди доставали информацию у чёрных дельцов и неблагонадёжных типов из переулков, а Ода приходил пару раз в месяц к старику Чэ, ел кальмара и спрашивал, как бы между делом:

— Что нового услышали твои уши?

— Да всё по-прежнему, сынок, — отвечал старик Чэ. Традиционно широкополая вьетнамская шляпа закрывала половину лица, из-за чего глаз было не разглядеть. Только улыбку и кусочек козлиной бородки. — Торгуем помаленьку: то да сё, рыбка свежая, травка забористая. Ну да по делу травки твои ребята сами недавно спрашивали, небось в бумажках прочитаешь поболе того, что мне птицы местные напоют.

Ода проглотил нежующийся кусок кальмара и вздохнул. Его «ребята» отчёты сдавали исправно, но в них не было ни строчки чистосердечного признания в убийстве. Сбыт наркотиков и оружия мало волновал Оду. Он отвечал за куда более приземлённые и близкие к телу босса желания.

— А всё-таки?

— Плохо нынче рыба ловилась, аккурат до вчерашнего вечера, — пожевав треснувшую губу, заметил старик Чэ. Говорил он с сильным китайским акцентом, хотя при Оде несколько раз перешёл на три европейских языка и четыре японских диалекта. — Словно распугивал её кто. Рыбаки жаловались на порванные сети. Потом как отрубило всё. Бабочек много, хотя не сезон. Слыхал ещё, что тварюшку бездомную видели возле борделей, ошивалась там, хозяина, может, искала. Никто рассмотреть не смог. Но с тварями-то земными и морскими тебе лучше в магазин к Графу. Сам знаешь.

Про магазин не знал лишь глухой и слепой. Беда была лишь в том, что Ода не любил животных. В первый раз зайти в зоомагазин человека, называвшего себя Графом Ди, его вынудил босс, и не сказать, что Ода был по этому поводу в восторге. Внутреннее расследование не вязалось, информация ускользала сквозь пальцы. Надежда, что старик Чэ скажет что-то дельное, таяла быстрее, чем кальмар исчезал с палочки.

— Жаль, — за крохи тоже нужно платить. — Если что-то понадобится — я приду снова.

— Куда ж ты денешься, — на чистом французском ответил старик Чэ. Из вежливости к старости и притворству Ода сделал вид, будто не понял. — Хорошей ночи, господин хороший.

На глупый каламбур Ода махнул рукой и направился прочь от порта. В квартале красных фонарей, ярком и цветастом, пришлось задержаться: разнимали драку. Показанный с ленцой пистолет на поясе смутьянов быстро утихомирил. Раз мафия крышевала Чайнатаун, то следовало выполнять свои обязательства, как бы тошно от этого ни становилось. Ни возле парадных, ни возле чёрных дверей не было видно никакой странной тварюшки. Либо она давно издохла, либо спряталась, либо Граф Ди выпускает своих питомцев погулять в какие-то другие ночи.

Будто вторя мыслям, которые после слов старика постоянно крутились вокруг проклятого магазина, ноги принесли Оду к уже знакомой двери. Украшенная в китайском стиле, она не выделялась среди сотни таких же дверей: пестрела лентами и звенела колокольчиками, сочилась запахами. Даже с улицы они были хорошо различимы, хотя Ода мог поклясться, что ароматических свечей внутри было не настолько много, чтобы дым вился туманными змеями из-под щели между улицей и помещением.

— Добро пожаловать, господин, — в первую встречу Ода принял его за женщину. Граф Ди, как бы его ни звали на самом деле, создавал ощущение тайны везде, где появлялся. Оде было почти не стыдно за свою ошибку. — Неужели вы не поладили с белой цаплей?

— С ней всё хорошо, — поспешно ответил Ода. — Да. Более чем. Я просто шёл мимо и… Собственно, у меня есть к вам пара вопросов.

— Да я популярен! — рассмеялся Граф Ди и нечитаемо улыбнулся. Вроде бы и рад посетителю, а вроде и размышляет, чем удобнее вспороть горло. — Что ж, спрашивайте.

— Какая рыба могла порвать рыбацкие сети?

Если Граф Ди и удивился, то виду не подал. Он накрыл маленький стол, налил чаю и предложил Оде набор аккуратных пирожных, по сто долларов за штуку. От сладкого Ода отказался, чай пригубил. Уж слишком хорошая у Графа была заварка. Как сказал бы старик Чэ, забористая. Возможно, именно поэтому в тот раз ему и почудилось всё это.

— Акула, не меньше. Местные рыбаки не делают плохих сетей.

— Хорошо. Бабочки в ноябре?

— Забились в щели и проснулись случайно, прошлая неделя выдалась особенно тёплой. Добавки?

На колени к Графу Ди запрыгнул жирный рыжий кот и скосил на Оду глаз. В тени прикрытых покрывалами клеток спал серебристый пёс. Честно говоря, Ода готов был поставить на кон пистолет, что никакой это не алабай и не «большая дворняга», а самый настоящий волк. Впрочем, Графу было виднее.

— Нет, спасибо. И последнее. Куда могло исчезнуть тело с морского дна?

Чашка звякнула о блюдце. Граф Ди вытер рот салфеткой, закинул ногу на ногу так, чтобы в вырезе платья показались восточного кроя штаны. Он был чертовски красив, и в полумраке гостиной казался не человеком, а призраком. На секунду у Оды закружилась голова, в ушах вспенилось море, словно он приложил к уху огромную ракушку.

— Никуда. Если оно действительно лежало на дне.

Уплыло оно, что ли, хотел язвительно спросить Ода, но молчание вдруг прервал совершенно неуместный звонок. Полифоническая мелодия резала слух, и Ода едва подавил в себе порыв извиниться за это.

— Спасибо, что уделили время, — бросил он на прощание, уверенный, что мог бы просидеть здесь не один час. Спас его звонок одного из доносчиков, или наоборот, отодвинул на несколько шагов от цели, ещё следовало выяснить.

На улице Ода словно очнулся: дышать грязным воздухом с парами от заводов и машин, смешанным с убийственными восточными пряностями, было до того отрезвляюще, что на встречу направилась не серая половая тряпка, а вполне собранный и готовый соображать человек. Ода гордился собой ровно до того момента, как доносчик — кажется, наполовину тайванец — не рассказал, что приказ об убийстве шёл «сверху». И это «сверху» звучало настолько многозначительно, что не оставалось сомнений в том, кто именно желал убрать Дазая с пути. Оставалось лишь найти руки, которые не постеснялись испачкаться. Доносчик сказал: «ищи здесь» и дал адрес самого дрянного и опасного притона во всём Чайнатауне.

В этом районе водилось много крыс и беспризорных детей. Крыс Ода обходил стороной, брезговал, а детей подкармливал. Хотел бы взять себе, да не вязался образ бесчувственного мафиози с любителем несчастных сироток. Хотя кому его осуждать… Дети зыркали похуже крыс и скалились, почти рычали, из-за чего ассоциации с магазином крепли и ширились. Стайки детей от пяти до четырнадцати никем не контролировались. Даже если у них и был вожак, Ода о нём до этого дня ничего не слышал.

Ему нужен был человек по прозвищу «Кит», как сказал доносчик — ушлый малый, вёрткий и неприметный. Такому не составит труда пробраться на отлично охраняемую яхту под видом персонала, особенно если ему позволят это сделать и закроют глаза на шрамы поперёк лица и откровенно бандитские татуировки. У Оды не было ни одной, но многие в погоне за модой набивали себе драконов и тигров на всю спину. У этого на запястье был нарисован, не поверите, синий кит, а ещё этим запястьем вместе с рукой он прижимал к стене девчонку.

Ода замер в тени. Девчонке было лет двенадцать от силы. Неровно покрашенные волосы, пирсинг, одежда не по размеру — всё буквально вопило о том, что она такой же зверёныш, как и те крысы, что шипели на Оду из мусорных баков, волоча за собой длинные розовые хвосты. Девчонка вертелась ужом на сковородке и успела несколько раз укусить Кита.

— Отпусти ее, — они не в дешёвых сериалах для домохозяек.

Вот и Кит развеселился.

— Чё, рыцарь нашёлся?

— Нет, просто хочу поговорить, — сказал Ода спокойно и выстрелил Киту в руку. Воспользовавшись моментом, девчонка бросилась прочь. Она просочилась между Одой и стеной так, будто могла менять свою форму, хотя скорее всего просто была дико худой, вот и не задела его даже кончиками волос. И мигом вылетела из головы.

— Недавно ты выполнял заказ на яхте…

Кита Ода оставил в живых. Не из добросердечности или жалости. Эта воющая и ревущая тварь расскажет всё дружкам, пойдут слухи, а слухов босс боялся больше всего. Конечно, на него подумают, но кто докажет? Он ведь не устроил кровавую вендетту, выкрикивая имя Дазая. Лишь подтвердил догадку. А ядовитую змею следовало убивать с головы.

***

Через несколько дней Оду вызвали в морг на опознание.

Нашли не тело Дазая, хотя он надеялся именно на это. Уставший, с тёмными кругами под глазами, коп с блокнотом задавал дежурные вопросы, что-то записывал, нервно теребил идеально выглаженный манжет рубашки, а затем сказал:

— Взгляните.

Под белой простыней, с биркой на мизинце лежал Кит. Не то чтобы Оде было его жалко, но выглядел он хреново. Для опознания годилась разве что рука с остатками татуировки, потому что всё остальное было обглодано и съедено практически до кости.

— Я не знаю этого человека, — какое животное могло сделать такое… в центре Токио? У Оды заболела голова. Может быть, крысы… много, много крыс. Или кто-то более крупный, голодный и злой. — Но, возможно, видел его в тот вечер на яхте. Он разносил напитки.

— Вы вспомнили это по татуировке или просто говорите то, что я хочу услышать? — сухо уточнил коп.

— Вспомнил, — кивнул Ода. Раз уж змее отгрызли хвост, нет смысла наклеивать на гноящуюся рану лейкопластырь. — Разрешите идти?

— Да, только… — коп потёр переносицу, словно мигрень передалась и ему. — Не знаете случайно, поблизости нет зоомагазина?

— В Чайнатауне есть всё, — пожал плечами Ода. — В том числе и такое место. Сам там не бывал, но говорят, оно не забывается.

Врать — и улыбаться вежливо, до оскомины — он умел в совершенстве. Почему-то Ода не сомневался, что коп отправится к магазин, увидит Графа, будет долго-долго мучить его вопросами, и уйдёт ни с чем. Потому что такие люди не видят хитрого блеска в глазах и не слышат человеческого пения из-за двери, наглухо заложенной кирпичом.

Обычно Дазай приходил без предупреждения: у него были ключи от квартиры. На худой конец — отмычки. Он гремел чашками на кухне, тщетно ища способ отравиться при помощи корвалола и настойки пустырника, затем делал себе ужасно крепкий чёрный чай и засыпал без задних ног прямо на полу, у батареи, которая грела слабо, а из окна поддувало. В такие ночи Ода сонно искал босыми ногами тапки, накрывал Дазая пледом или переносил на кресло, уверенный в том, что до утра его не разбудить из пушки. Спокойное дыхание друга иррациональным образом успокаивало, хотя бодрствующий Дазай был той ещё занозой в заднице.

Больше трёх часов Ода лежал в полной тишине и думал. Мысли ворочались вяло и неохотно, будто муравьи, застрявшие лапками в жидком янтаре. Телефон молчал — ни одной идиотской смс с вопросом «ты спишь?» за последнюю неделю. Ни одной лукавой улыбки, приглашения поиграть в мяч или выпить после работы, ни одного загубленного отчёта и гениально проведённой зачистки, на которые Дазай был мастак. Недаром многие пророчили ему место следующего босса. Теперь место вакантно, хотя Ода опять же слышал краем уха, что некоторые считают неплохим кандидатом его самого. Если так, и если босс тоже в курсе, то следовало быть начеку. Больнее всего то, что из-за убийства и расследования он никак не мог найти повод зайти к цапле. Она наверняка скучала и тосковала, а когда такие существа долго сидят в одиночестве, им становится плохо.

Ода не хотел думать, что случится тогда.

— Пойду, проветрюсь.

На такое Дазай отвечал ленивым «угу» и снова вставлял в ухо разъём наушника, но пустая квартира ответила Оде лишь гудением холодильника. Он шёл, не разбирая дороги, и, о чудо, конечно, добрался до Чайнатауна, светлого, словно днём, и потрясающе живого, в отличие от. Ода почувствовал себя рыбой, пойманной умелым рыбаком, когда вновь замер перед дверью зоомагазина. Сегодня она выглядела бестолково и игриво: блестели дешёвые камни, нанизанные на рыболовную леску, вертелись ловцы снов и звенели-звенели-звенели китайские колокольчики. Старожилы утверждали, что каждый видел за дверью что-то своё, обычные покупатели пожимали плечами и говорили, что до самого последнего дня не ведали проблем с котами и собаками.

Ода взялся за дверную ручку в виде головы журавля и понял, что сегодня не уйдёт отсюда в одиночестве.

— Я давно вас жду, господин, — приветствие Графа не напугало, потому что Ода предвидел его. Сегодня Граф был в хорошем настроении и даже не стал отвлекаться на ритуалы вроде чая и конфет. Он поставил на стол небольшую лейку, вытер руки и походя погладил между рогов странное существо, то ли пса, то ли барана.

— Что это? — сглотнув комок в горле, спросил Ода.

— Король овец, — барано-пёс возмущённо зарычал. — Но он не любит, когда я его так называю. Поэтому придумал ему неплохое имя. Чуя. Коротко и отражает характер.

— Я имел в виду породу.

— Редкий вид тибетских баранов, — невозмутимо сказал Граф, и Ода не сомневался, что, потребуй он доказательств, то получил бы и выписку из ветеринарной книжки, и статью из Интернета. — Привезли мне вчера, очень своенравный молодой человек.

У барана были острые клыки и ярко-рыжая шерсть. В ясных голубых глазах Ода заметил голод и полушутя спросил:

— Мясом кормите?

— Что поймает, то и ест, — в таком же тоне ответил Граф, вызвав волну мурашек по всему телу. — Неважно, ведь вы пришли не за этим. Знаете, клиентам вроде вас я обычно предлагаю спокойных животных для лечения душевных ран. Но вы — случай особый.

Поэтому никто мне не нужен, хотел сказать Ода, я просто поддался порыву и явился к тебе ночью задавать идиотские вопросы, а ты зачем-то отвечаешь мне с таким видом, будто мы оба не несём полнейший вздор.

— Я знаю, кто вам подойдёт. Следуйте за мной.

Инстинкты твердили убираться из этого жуткого магазинчика, пропахшего благовониями, но Ода откуда-то знал, что не сможет уйти. Как и в тот день, когда принёс своё сердце — свою прекрасную белую цаплю — в руки боссу.

Дыра в груди и не думала заживать.

С улицы магазин выглядел крошечным, меньше, чем продуктовая лавка вместе со всеми её складами и переходами. Обманчивое впечатление. Следуя за Графом, Ода прошёл десяток дверей и лестниц, слышал рычание, клёкот и шелест, встречался взглядом с животными… слишком умными, чтобы принять их за обычных тварей из зоопарка. Все они изучали его, оценивали, присматривались.

Хотели сожрать. И, чувствуя их голодные взгляды на себе, Ода понимал, что они просто не могут быть людьми. Но он же видел.

— Соболезную вашей утрате, господин, — прошелестел чарующий голос, вырывая Оду из оцепенения. — Надеюсь, это создание сумеет иссушить вашу печаль.

Граф толкнул дверь и первый вошёл в комнату. Она была тёмной и влажной, в воздухе буквально плавали капельки воды. Серое пальто Оды мгновенно намокло и потяжелело, потянуло к земле. Хотелось снять его, но Ода упрямо шёл вперёд, к слабо подсвеченному чем-то — фонарём, лампами? — огромному кувшину.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил Ода.

— Несколько дней назад я нашёл на берегу очень редкую рыбу, — ответил Граф. Он не приближался к кувшину, словно бы брезговал. Ода заметил лужи на полу. — Она почти не встречается так близко к суше и обычно выбрасывается на неё, чтобы покончить с жизнью. Взгляните сами.

К кувшину была приставлена лестница. Ода забрался по ней, чувствуя себя героем фантастического фильма. Судя по размерам, в кувшине могла легко поместиться большая белая акула, хотя зачем Графу продавать акулу — тот ещё вопрос… Тёмная вода оставалась неподвижной, блестя, как разлитое масло.

— Я ничего не вижу.

— Ждите. Оно стесняется.

Под водой появилось лицо. Бледное и вытянутое, оно медленно увеличивалось, пока не натянуло поверхность воды, как плёнку, разбрызгав во все стороны неровные кусочки. Ода смотрел на Дазая — живого, здесь! — и думал, что над ним, вероятно, жестоко пошутили. Или отравили благовониями, недаром в прошлый раз ему показалось, что тот гадкий кот слишком насмешливо косится на посетителей, словно на самом деле понимает, что они говорят.

Дазай улыбнулся и протянул к Оде перепончатые руки.

Не отшатнуться помогла многолетняя привычка сначала думать, а уже потом делать. Ода даже не вздрогнул, почувствовав смертельный холод и влагу на щеке.

— Ты как всегда забыл побриться, Одасаку, — сказал Дазай чужим-незнакомым голосом и тихо рассмеялся, будто это была лучшая его шутка.

Да, пожалуй, лучшая.

— А вы нашли общий язык, — Ода успел забыть про Графа. — Полагаю, у вас не возникнет проблем с тем, где разместить аквариум. Прошу спуститься и подписать договор.

На языке застыли вопросы. Почему у Дазая хвост? Где Граф нашёл его, почему не сообщил в полицию, как вообще может быть, чтобы мёртвые возвращались…

Ода вспомнил уставшие глаза цапли, её безрадостную улыбку и подумал: плевать.

У зоомагазина свои секреты, у мафии — свои.

В конце концов, решил он, подписывая контракт, босс никогда не запрещал ему покупать аквариумную рыбку.

_«Кормить только свежей рыбой, каждый день менять воду и ни в коем случае не соглашаться плавать вместе с ним. Вот три условия, нарушив которые, вы не сможете предъявить магазину никаких претензий. Всё на вашей совести. Благодарю за покупку»._

***

— Что это? — спросил Хироцу, когда в комнату с бассейном вкатили на тележке кувшин. Хироцу не любил воду и плавать не умел, но комната с бассейном была единственной, где стояла приятная тишина и прохлада. Сюда редко заходили люди.

— Рыбка, — криво усмехнулся Ода. — Только не золотая. Поможете перевернуть?

Вместе они наклонили кувшин и дождались негромкого всплеска. Ода надеялся, что при ярком освещении зрение его не обманет, а разум, избавившись от дурмана благовоний, покажет правильную картинку. Но нет. Дазай с длинным рыбьим хвостом и широкими плавниками, разрезанными как будто на ленты бинтов, медленно плавал в бассейне. На лице Хироцу не проступило ни тени изумления, он спокойно смотрел прямо в лицо Дазаю и, скорее всего, видел _всего лишь рыбу_.

Как же сильно Ода хотел того же.

— Неплохое приобретение, — сказал Хироцу наконец и подобрал с пола книгу. «Энциклопедия морской фауны», надо же, какое совпадение. — Я слышал, что этот вид редко встречается в солёных водах. И его мясо считается деликатесом.

Что-то мрачное и тёмное поднялось в душе Оды, протест сжал горло невидимыми руками, но Хироцу, взглянув на него, вдруг улыбнулся.

— Только безумец станет его есть. Или тот, кто жаждет смерти. Больше ты никого не купил?

Ода вспомнил, как возвращался в главный зал, словно во сне. Вспомнил неодобрительный взгляд ручного не-волка и странный звук из большой клетки. Там кто-то смеялся тихим, вкрадчивым голоском с почему-то русским акцентом на редких «ха». Животные в магазине вели себя слишком разумно и, кажется, ждали от него какой-то реакции на своё поведение, но Ода никак не мог понять, какой именно. Уходя, он чувствовал почти физическое разочарование, направленное ему в спину.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ода. — Никого. Я решил себя порадовать. Но если боссу не понравится рыба, он может скормить её своей… цапле.

Хироцу заминки не услышал. Или сделал вид.

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся он. — Цапли брезгуют самоубийцами.

Зато русалки не брезгуют свежим лососем. Ода флегматично наблюдал, как Дазай острыми треугольными зубами рвал рыбе брюхо и всасывал кишки со смачным «сюрп», словно любимую итальянскую пасту, и ни на мгновение не усомнился, что это существо и его погибший друг — одно целое. У нормального человека подобное вызвало бы вопросы, но вот какая штука… Ода давно не считал себя нормальным.

Раздался звонок. Дазай оторвался от рыбы и уставился на Оду круглым немигающими глазами. Словно знал, кто. Босс желал видеть Оду немедленно, ведь именно поэтому он явился утром в главное здание, а не по личной инициативе. Вряд ли кто-то уже успел донести про рыбу.

Хироцу без капли страха подвинул плетёное кресло на пять шагов дальше от края бассейна (расстояние достаточное, чтобы не быть скинутым в воду) и раскрыл книгу. Почему-то Ода был уверен, что на него Дазай не нападёт.

— Ну, я пошёл, — сказал он, обращаясь сразу к обоим. На прощание раздался недовольный плеск и звук, похожий на тот, когда кто-то полощет горло, а затем выплёвывает воду обратно вместе с едой.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — в кабинете всегда было темно. Ода работал на мафию больше десяти лет и не помнил ни одного дня, когда босс распахивал шторы или впускал в кабинет свежий воздух. Окна выходили на заброшенный рыбацкий пирс, где из живых существ появлялись только чайки. — Она снова отказывается петь.

В темноте ему было комфортно, Оде же отчаянно хотелось зажечь свечи, включить лампу, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разогнать эти вечные жуткие тени.

Очень вовремя, конечно… И ожидаемо.

Существовал только один правильный ответ.

— Я всё улажу.

Из кабинета босса выходило три двери. Одна — главная, для посетителей и членов клана. Вторая запасная и неприметная, для срочного спасения, то есть, конечно, стратегического отступления через заранее подготовленные подземные ходы. И третья, врезанная недавно, вела в просторную комнату, в центре которой стояла клетка, накрытая огромным покрывалом.

Приподняв его, Ода заглянул внутрь.

— Здравствуй, — в клетке раздался шорох перьев и скрип когтей. Из-за плотно закрытой двери наружу не пробивалось ни капли света, поэтому Ода несколько минут привыкал к темноте, прежде чем смог рассмотреть обитателя клетки. Улыбнулся. — Прости, что долго не заходил.

— Ты единственный, кто скрашивает мне вечное одиночество, — голос Коё был нежным и глубоким, таким прочувствованным, что ему позавидовали бы лучшие певицы страны. Она сидела на полу клетки, подогнув под себя связанные ноги и укрыв подолами кимоно колени. Ода мог поклясться, что секунду назад ноги были лапами с острыми когтями, а руки — белоснежными крыльями. Но он не спорил. Не ему указывать Коё, как ей выглядеть.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Мне очень жаль.

Босс купил её, не раздумывая. В тот день почти месяц назад они пришли в зоомагазин Графа Ди, потому что торговые партнёры поделились опытом — мол, за неприметной дверью улыбчивый хозяин может предложить тебе больше, чем просто кошку или попугая. Он может дать тебе мечту. Босс, конечно, не поверил, и собирался разнести магазин вместе с его владельцем, быть может, даже лично убить, благо всегда имел под рукой живое оружие. Но Граф Ди, не задав ни единого вопроса, проводил его по длинному коридору и показал самую прекрасную женщину, какую Ода когда-либо видел.

Граф сказал:

— Я не торгую людьми. Это не женщина, а цапля очень редкого вида. Во всём мире осталось лишь две таких, но первая ещё слишком юна, чтобы стать вашей спутницей.

«Спутницей». Не игрушкой, не временным развлечением, не экзотическим мешком для перьев, которым можно хвастаться, тыча пальцем в разноцветную грудку. Женщина в нежно-розовом кимоно и изящной причёской, прямо из которой росли живые цветы, держала себя подобно королеве и вызывала оторопь, страх, восхищение.

Ода не посмел бы коснуться и пряди её волос. Но босс приказал: «берём», и пришлось бережно поднимать невесомое тело (ведь у птиц полые кости) на руки, ждать, пока Граф укроет её лицо плотной вуалью, а затем нести по бесконечным коридорам к машине, надеясь лишь, что бедная цапля не умрёт от тоски по свободе в своей золотой клетке.

— Ты споёшь для меня?

Глаза Коё мягко блеснули. Ода, привыкнув к темноте, видел, как она улыбнулась, как неторопливо заправила за ухо вьющуюся прядь. Он один знал, что у Коё длинные волосы, что она любила вяленый инжир и персики, что терпеть не могла громких звуков.

Он один слышал, как она пела.

— Конечно, — сквозь узкие прутья решётки показалась бледная рука. Ода мягко коснулся её, повернул к себе, поцеловал запястье, пересечение вен, чувствуя, как по ним быстро-быстро скачет пульс, точно у всполошенной синицы. — Я буду петь только для тебя.

— А для босса?

Снова шелест. Ода приказал себе не думать о том, почему из клетки тянет дохлыми мышами. В здании не было мышей. Они исчезли, как только появилась Коё.

— Пусть зайдёт ко мне и откроет клетку, — прошептала она обманчиво ласково, чарующе. На Оду не действовали её чары. Он знал, что произойдёт за этим «пусть». — Не испугается, не тревожится за свою шкуру, покажет широту своей души и тогда, возможно, и его ушей коснётся моя музыка.

В последний раз.

— Он никогда не осмелится, — это правда, все знали, что босс — трус. — У него не хватит мужества взглянуть тебе в глаза.

— Хватило, чтобы взять меня в жёны.

Члены клана шептались: босс сошёл с ума. Он женился на цапле, на белоснежной птице с длинным оранжевым клювом и зелёной «подводкой» у глаз. В ту ночь, когда утопился Дазай, Коё стала женой босса мафии и получила от него обручальное кольцо, которое ей насильно надели на лапу.

— Люди считают его сумасшедшим, — вздохнул Ода. — Рано или поздно его убьют и тогда…

… тебя выбросят вон, как всяких птиц, которые больше не нужны своим хозяевам.

— Ты подберёшь меня, и я буду есть с твоих рук, — Коё погладила Оду по щеке едва ощутимо и мягко, совсем не боясь уколоться о щетину. В отличие от Дазая, её пальцы были тёплыми. Совсем как у людей. — А пока послушай немного и отдохни. У тебя выдался тяжёлый день.

Прижавшись спиной к клетке, Ода задремал под переливы чудесного голоса. Ему ничего не снилось, и даже предчувствие скорой беды, родившееся после посещения магазина Графа Ди, растворилось в темноте.

**2\. Downswing**

_Downswing (даунсвинг) — длительная фаза или период времени, в течении которого игрок, несмотря на корректные действия, постоянно проигрывает: нужные карты не приходят вопреки всем ожиданиям, игра всё время принимает невыгодный оборот, — попросту говоря, затянувшаяся полоса невезения._

Топаза на самом деле не звали Топазом.

В документах, давно отобранных у него и запрятанных в надежный железный сейф за вычурной картиной, было написано совсем другое имя — и фамилия, хотя он порой забывал, что она у него когда-то была. Но Эйс сказал:

— Я не собираюсь запоминать имена слуг.

И Топаз стал тем, кем был сейчас, потому что названия драгоценных камней Эйс запоминал хорошо.

На самом деле, жаловаться Топазу не приходилось. Судьба уличного мальчишки — мафия, постель богатого извращенца или корм для рыб, а ему чертовски повезло. Не такая плохая работа — служить владельцу ювелирной мастерской. Когда Эйс не засыпал его мелкими поручениями, Топаз подкрадывался к станку и замирал, наблюдая, как золотая проволочка свивается в изящное кольцо. Но такое счастье случалось редко: чаще на голову его сыпались бесконечные «принеси», «подай», «подай другое», «сбегай в подвал, узнай у Рубин…» и в таком же духе. Топаз покорно бегал, подавал, приносил, узнавал у розовощекой, упитанной Рубин, не затянули ли сроки поставщики, и мечтал: однажды он накопит достаточно денег, чтобы расплатиться за «доброту» Эйса, и уйдет. Может, поступит в университет, может, попросится в ученики к какому-нибудь пожилому ювелиру. Неважно, главное, что он будет сам распоряжаться своей жизнью.

Но пока приходилось склоняться и слушать, и подчиняться, и следовать по пятам. Куда бы Эйсу ни пришло в голову отправиться.

— Зоомагазин? — выдохнул он удивленно, все же не сдержался, и втянул голову в плечи, ожидая закономерного подзатыльника.

Но, похоже, Эйс сегодня находился в необычайно довольном расположении духа и обращать внимания на его промашку не стал. Вместо этого он поправил пиджак, довольно усмехнулся:

— Что ты знаешь о Графе Ди? — и начал подниматься по ступенькам, не дожидаясь ответа на риторический вопрос.

Топаз не знал ничего, и слышал-то об этом человеке впервые. Но, наверное, он не был таким уж плохим — плохие люди не открывают зоомагазинов, верно? Во всяком случае, Топазу понравилось внутри. Там было… ну, уютно? Если бы у него вдруг появился дом, он бы пах чем-то похожим: сладкими коричными булочками, мандаринами и хвоей, словно сейчас не осень, а канун Нового Года. Повсюду стояли и висели клетки с птицами. Многие из них были накрыты плотными покрывалами, другие показывали своих жильцов во всей красе. Топаз прилип к домику, в котором чирикали два ярко-жёлтых птенчика. Они раскрывали рты и звали маму, и мама — такая же пичужка, только немного больше — послушно кормила их ещё живыми жуками. Смесь любви и естественной жестокости так заворожила Топаза, что он пропустил появление хозяина магазина.

Красивый.

Эйс много и долго рассуждал о красоте с теми, кто стоял выше ранга «слуги». Он говорил, что мужская и женская красота очень различны и что не бывает идеальных людей без даже самого крохотного изъяна. Люди — не драгоценные камни. Возможно, в его словах и был смысл.

Не так уж много Топаз встречал по-настоящему красивых людей. Граф Ди показался ему нечеловечески красивым. Таким, что захотелось робко коснуться подола его платья и попросить забрать к себе. Глупая, странная мысль. Просто… навеяло.

— Дорогой друг! — Эйс, никогда не подававший руки первым, изображал предельное дружелюбие. Странно, зачем, они ведь не конкуренты и не деловые партнёры… Граф Ди пожал Эйсу лишь кончики пальцев.

— В моём магазине вы можете найти самых редких животных. В том числе привезённых в Японию нелегально. — Граф Ди говорил вроде бы шаблонными фразами, но за ними прятался Очень Важный Смысл. Топаз не понял, какой, однако внимал. Он заметил даже, что Граф, несмотря на весь свой лоск, выглядел уставшим. — Кроме того, конечно, к вашим услугам питомцы на любой вкус: собаки, кошки, ящерицы… Кого предпочитаете?

Эйс оглядел комнату, неопределенно пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. Равнодушно посмотрел на птичек, столь понравившихся Топазу, не задержал взгляда ни на баране в углу, ни на белочке на шкафу, ни на красной ширме, за которой слышался собачий лай, — и вдруг замер, распахнув глаза почти удивленно.

Топаз и Граф Ди почти синхронно повернулись к той же точке пространства. На столе стояла высокая, слегка вычурная клетка, с которой сполз отрез плотной, темной ткани. Внутри умывалась лапками белая крыса с длинным хвостом, подрагивающим носиком и — Топаз потер кулаком глаза — в крошечной, словно игрушечной ушанке.

Эйс смотрел на крысу так, будто видел вместо нее что-то ужасное и волшебное одновременно.

Граф Ди помрачнел.

— Прошу прощения, но эта крыса не про… — договорить ему не дал резкий всплеск из соседней комнаты, скрытой межкомнатными шторами. За всплеском последовало невнятное бульканье.

Крыса приподняла одно ухо, фыркнула и что-то пискнула. Звук не оказался неприятным, пусть был и слишком высоким для барабанных перепонок здорового человека.

Возможно, у Графа чувствительность к ультразвуку превышала человеческую, потому что он заметно поморщился. Дернул бровью на новое журчание воды, с трудом вытерпел ответный писк и негромко хлопнул по столу ладонью.

— Впрочем, я передумал, — улыбнулся он, возвращая себе самообладание без видимых усилий. — Желаете подписать контракт прямо сейчас?

При упоминании контракта Эйс оживился. На крысу он смотрел всё ещё настороженно, однако ровные строчки привычных букв явно значили для него очень много.

— Не забирать ушанку, — начал перечислять он, — не давать ни вина, ни хлеба, и…

— Это не самый социально активный экземпляр, — извинился вместо крысы Граф Ди. — Поэтому не держите его вместе с другими животными, особенно, подчёркиваю, водоплавающими.

— Но вино и хлеб? Крысе?

— Бывали… прецеденты. Лучше кормить его фруктами, овощами и сыром. Также постарайтесь уделять ему хотя бы немного внимания, с людьми у него контакты налаживаются весьма неплохо. Главное не надоедать.

Топаз удивился: почему о крысе говорят как о человеке? Но спрашивать было как-то неловко, да и Эйс уже поставил размашистую подпись и достал деньги.

Топазу вручили клетку и, оставив в магазине приличную сумму и немного лживых заверений в вечной признательности, отправили подготавливать комнату для нового питомца. Не Эйсу же этим заниматься! Он явился только вечером, когда Топаз уже поставил клетку на специальный стол, установил обогреватель на нужную отметку и порезал два огромных сладких яблока.

— Свободен.

На пороге Топаз почему-то обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на крысу. Она встала на задние лапки, передними взялась за прутья клетки и в такой позе — совсем как человек — наблюдала за Эйсом, который сидел к ней спиной и перебирал бумаги.

— Могу ли я… ухаживать за ней иногда?

— О чём ты? — раздражённо откликнулся Эйс, не поднимая головы. Со слугами он не считал нужным разговаривать на равных. — Теперь это одна из твоих обязанностей. Сдохнет — сам проживёшь недолго. Не люблю, когда деньги пропадают впустую.

Этого следовало ожидать, признался сам себе Топаз, кланяясь, чтобы спрятать промелькнувшую на мгновение улыбку. Ни в коем случае нельзя было дать Эйсу понять, что задание ему понравилось.

Поток поручений, что сыпался на него словно манна небесная, с появлением новой работы не стал меньше. Топаз теперь бегал по лестницам еще быстрее и под недоуменным взглядом Рубин тараторил вопросы и передавал приказы с двойной скоростью, чтобы выкроить время на питомца. Крыса, чью кличку Эйс так ему и не сказал, вела себя послушно. За то время, что Топаз с ней провёл, она ни разу его не укусила и не пыталась выбежать из клетки, хотя Топаз пару раз специально оставлял дверцу открытой. Крыса с любопытством нюхала его руку, цеплялась за неё, как за ветку, и всё. Кажется, её больше интересовала еда и собственная забавная шапка, чем царские хоромы вокруг. На драгоценные камни в шкатулке на камине крыса смотрела, как на некоторое дерьмо.

Иногда она брала с рук ломтик дыни или морковки и, аккуратно держа его в лапках, с удовольствием грызла. Топаз вытирал с ее шерстки сладкий сок влажной салфеткой и старался не смеяться, когда она недовольно чихала.

Эйс, напротив, с каждым днем мрачнел.

— Граф Ди, — заявил он как-то Топазу в своем кабинете: дорогой коньяк развязал ему язык, — не так прост. Наверняка торгует наркотиками, а сотрудничать не захотел. Да и еще продал мне этого дьявола…

Эйс никогда не называл крысу крысой. Но у Топаза уже не было сил этому удивляться — он послушно вытирал с полок пыль и надеялся, что назавтра хозяин не вспомнит о своей откровенности.

Когда ты работаешь мальчиком на побегушках у кого-то вроде Эйса, куда безопаснее притворяться глупее, чем ты есть, делать вид, будто пустота в теле золотого перстня существует только для того, чтобы облегчить его вес. Науку изображать из себя простака Топаз освоил с полпинка и пока что не отступил от выбранной роли ни на шаг.

— Ничего, — прошипел напоследок Эйс ему в спину. — Бывший докторишка не знает, с кем связался. Думает, что я…

Значит, Граф раньше был врачом, отметил Топаз, закрывая за собой дверь. Врач — тоже хорошая профессия, не хуже, чем владелец зоомагазина. Заботиться о людях или о животных — невелика разница.

Спустя несколько дней Топаз случайно подслушал разговор. Он не хотел, правда! Рубин просила принести воды, кто-то ещё — помыть пол на третьем этаже, как раз рядом с кабинетом хозяина, другие просьбы толпились у входа, ожидая разрешения войти, а Топаз зачем-то остановился возле двери и прижался к ней ухом.

Ему всё-таки было интересно. Чуточку.

— Раздавай, — услышал он голос Эйса. Он редко играл в карты и уж тем более делал это один на один, когда никто не мог оценить его триумфа. Кто сегодня был его партнёром, понять никак не выходило — из-за двери тянулись, словно клей, только фразы Эйса, второй человек отвечал неохотно и односложно. Топаз не удержался и заглянул в щель дверного замка, но увидел только край стола и стоящую на нём бутылку красного вина.

— Что замышляет твой хозяин? Кому он сбывает наркотики? — вопросы сыпались не переставая. — Если мафии, я бы знал. Может, торговля людьми или оружием?

— … животные, — второй голос был таким тихим, что Топазу пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать хотя бы пару слогов.

— Лжёшь!

— Он продаёт только животных, — твёрдо и спокойно повторил странный голос. Кажется, его обладатель улыбался. — Их и ничего больше. Всё остальное ты себе выдумал, бедняжка.

Эйс вызверился на собеседника — кричал, ругался, чего с ним практически никогда не бывало, но остыл также быстро, как начал буйствовать. Топаз различил негромкий смешок и шаги, и отпрянул от двери — не дай бог застукают. Слетел на второй этаж, отдал Рубин ведро с грязной водой и тряпку и присел на кривоногую табуретку в углу, перевести дух.

Сердце билось как бешеное.

Этим вечером Эйс снова был пьяным и разговорчивым. Топаз искал в его словах нотки приближающегося сумасшествия и с ужасом их находил.

— Он считает, что умнее меня, — Эйс хихикнул, и Топаз не был уверен, о ком он: о Графе или таинственном партнере по игре в карты. — Но я нашел способ!

Топаз не задал ему ни одного вопроса и убежал из кабинета как можно скорее, даже не пройдясь метелочкой по верхним полкам, справедливо рассудив, что сегодня Эйсу совершенно точно не до проверки качества уборки. А уж завтра Топаз переживет крик или пару пощечин. Не впервой.

Полубезумные признания хозяина пугали его куда больше.

С утра Эйс мучался похмельем и мучал Топаза: трижды заставил принести ему воды, потому что первые два раза она показалась ему недостаточно чистой, отчитал за растрепанную прическу, за россыпь веснушек и за общую наглость. Весь день Топаз старался поменьше раздражать хозяина и попадаться ему на глаза. Такие дни он тоже переживал не впервые. Иногда ему прилетало, конечно, но за тумаки можно было получить ласковую улыбку Рубин и, если повезёт, конфету. Топаз не любил сладкое, но брал. Доброе слово и кошке приятно, так говорили. Или крысе.

Очередное поручение снова привело его к злосчастному кабинету. Эйса там точно не было — он поехал с инспекцией по магазинам и вернётся в лучшем случае поздно ночью. Может, заглянуть? Крысе наверняка одиноко и грустно. Топаз слышал, они очень умные животные. Запоминают тех, кто их кормит. Да и просто хотелось немножко побыть с кем-то тёплым.

— Привет, — в открытую дверцу высунулась мордочка. Топаз подставил руку. — Прости, я не принёс ничего вкусного. Но могу рассказать, как прошёл день. Хочешь?

Крыса обнюхала руку, очень по-человечески вздохнула, но против жалоб вроде бы не возражала. Топаз осторожно погладил её по спинке, стараясь не тревожить шапочку. Кому рассказать про крысу в ушанке — не поверят. Топаз не собирался никому говорить.

— Я хотел бы учиться, — признался он крысе. — В школе, а потом — в колледже, в университет меня всё равно не возьмут. Или работать, но не на моего хозяина, а на такого человека, как твой. Я думаю, он хороший. Вообще мне очень нравятся цветы. Как думаешь, я бы смог составлять красивые букеты, чтобы радовать других?

Крыса грызла орешек и выглядела ужасно занятой. Впрочем, её хвост одобрительно покачивался, из чего Топаз рассудил, что профессия флориста не кажется ей полнейшим безумием.

— Или мы могли бы открыть ресторан! — Топаза понесло. — Как в мультике, знаешь? Про Париж и…

Крыса чихнула — звук, такой похожий на добродушный смех, — и Топаз невольно, сам не понимая, почему, залился краской от шеи до кончиков ушей.

— Не ешь много, живот болеть будет, — попросил он напоследок, поменял воду в клетке и закрыл дверцу. Крыса встала на задние лапки и потянулась к Топазу сквозь прутья решётки. С улыбкой Топаз потрогал её «ручку», ощущая приятное тепло, а затем побежал работать, потому что крысы — это хорошо, но полы за него они не помоют.

Эйс действительно вернулся поздно и в безобразном настроении. Он пнул Рубин, накричал на Топаза, потом внезапно успокоился, приказал дать всем внеурочный выходной и заперся в своей комнате. Он так делал и раньше, когда заключал сомнительную, но выгодную сделку, так что Топаз ни секунды не волновался и даже порадовался. Потратить целый день на себя — это очень щедрый подарок.

Но вот пришло время ужина — Эйс всегда ужинал в два часа ночи: вином и сыром, — и Топаз покорно принёс поднос, а дверь ему не открыли. Странно.

Он собирался постучать, но от легкого удара дверь распахнулась, будто то, что она заперта, ему и вовсе причудилось. Топаз первым делом заметил разбитую бутылку на полу и успел мысленно приготовиться спуститься вниз за тряпкой и пылесосом, чтобы собрать осколки, и просить у других слуг пластырь, потому что с его везучестью он точно порежется, и…

Приготовиться к черному силуэту напротив окна, сантиметров пятнадцать не достающему носками лакированных туфель до пола, он не успел.

Топаз не закричал. Не уронил поднос. Медленно поставил его на пол около двери и не дернулся, когда из-под стола к нему метнулась бело-розовая молния. Она взобралась на его ботинок, подергала за штанину, и Топаз наконец отмер: подхватил испачканную в вине и продрогшую крысу, спрятал ее за пазухой и помчался вниз, перепрыгивая сразу несколько ступенек за раз. Ему даже в голову не пришло закрыть дверь.

***

— Ты последний, кто видел убитого живым.

Топаз кивнул, как китайский болванчик.

— Повтори свои действия в обратном порядке, начиная с момента, когда ты зашёл в кабинет.

Топаз снова кивнул. Он мог повторить, но не открыл и рта. Язык не слушался. Руки не дрожали — и всё равно стол был залит водой из стакана, которую ему заботливо подливала какая-то работница из полицейского участка.

На человека, что вёл допрос, он не смотрел также, как не смотрел на Эйса, когда тот был не в духе.

— Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь и напуган, — понизил голос полицейский. Он выглядел уставшим, его отражение в гранях стакана постоянно хмурилось и поправляло очки. Топазу было всё равно. — Но помоги нам найти убийцу. Пожалуйста.

Топаз молчал.

За неплотно прикрытой дверью вопроса разговаривали двое сержантов.

— Ещё одно самоубийство, — сказал первый. — Подозрительно.

— И не на кого повесить, — вздохнул второй. — Снова премии лишат…

Полицейский прикрикнул на них и отправил работать, потому что нечего тут болтать языками, когда ведётся следствие, но Топаз даже не улыбнулся этой нелепой, глупой сцене. Он шатался по городу ночью, в самом грязном и опасном районе, и лишь чудом не нарвался ни на нож, ни на извращенца. Бредя куда глаза глядят, Топаз в итоге забился в какую-то щель и сидел там, пока прочёсывающие местность полицейские не вытащили его под слепящий свет поисковых фонарей.

— Кто, кроме тебя, заходил в кабинет?

— Что он ел?

— Что пил?

С кем разговаривал, спал и общался, куда ходил и почему в драгоценностях из его магазинов столько пустого места. Вопросы сыпались на Топаза, как из рога изобилия, а он думал только о том, что у Рубин, наверное, от тычка Эйса ещё долго будет болеть живот.

Крыса шевельнулась, чуть царапнула коготками голую грудь. Болезненное ощущение словно привело его в чувство — он вдохнул и начал говорить.  
Никто не заходил, ел сыр, пил вино, нет, не ссорился, нет, про пустоты в украшениях не знаю, да, в последнее время вел себя странно, да, были скачки настроения, да, порой поднимал руку.

Полицейский смотрел на него с сочувствием.

— В кабинете, кроме него, еще кто-то был?

Был, хотел сказать Топаз. Крыса. Маленькая. Белая. Откуда? В зоомагазине купили. В каком? В зоомагазине Графа Ди. Какие отношения были у Эйса с Графом Ди?

— Нет, — ответил он. — Никого.

Самоубийство, вынесли окончательный вердикт полицейские через пару часов. Остальные слуги подтвердили психическую нестабильность хозяина и его подавленное состояние в последнее время.

Топазу к этому времени было практически наплевать. Ему выдали его документы из того самого железного сейфа, подали руку, похлопали по плечу и отправили восвояси. Он успел дойти по инерции до первого перекрестка, прежде чем остановиться перед светофором, растерянно глядя по сторонам.

Ему некуда было возвращаться.

Шевеление под тонкой курткой он почувствовал раньше, чем из воротника высунулась любопытная мордочка. Топаз почесал ее за ухом указательным пальцем.

— Это забавно, — признался он ей. Вряд ли для окружающих его людей он выглядел более вменяемым, чем в свое время Эйс, но его это не волновало. — Вот у меня есть настоящее имя и обретенная свобода, но я не знаю, что с ними делать дальше.

Крыса ему, естественно, ничего не ответила.

Скамейка в парке — не самая лучшая кровать, но выбирать было не из чего. Топаз порадовался тому, что уродился мелким и хорошо складывался, а значит, сохранял тепло, и скрючился на скамейке. Крысу он старался не придавить и при этом согреть. В отличие от него, у неё не было одежды. Надо достать еды, подумал Топаз устало, хоть что-нибудь. Она ведь ночь не ела…

С такими мыслями он заснул.

Раньше, ещё в начале службы у Эйса (хотя Топаз и не ведал другой жизни), ему иногда снилась мама. У неё не было ни лица, ни тела, только очень мягкий голос и тёплые руки, которые гладили маленького Топаза по голове, перебирая волосы. Под её колыбельные он всегда спал сладко и без кошмаров.

Пальцы, которые почти ласково трогали его волосы сейчас, были холодными. Но может, Топазу они только приснились, как и мамины, — ведь, когда он открыл глаза, рядом с ним никого не было. Только крыса выбралась из его одежды и стояла на скамейке, вытянувшись столбиком. И смотрела куда-то в небо.

Топаз приподнялся на локте и грустно улыбнулся. Сон привел в порядок мысли, и хоть его собственные выводы ему не нравились, он не мог промолчать.

— Прости, — сказал он. — До Парижа мы не доберёмся. И я не сумею позаботиться о тебе так, как ты того заслуживаешь.

И не факт, что смогу позаботиться о себе, добавил он уже про себя. Возможность распоряжаться собственной жизнью оказалась куда более тяжелой ношей, чем он это представлял.

Крыса перевела на него взгляд розовых бусинок-глаз и, кажется, ждала продолжения.

— Я могу отнести тебя обратно в магазин, — Топаз рассуждал вслух. — Если ты не против туда вернуться.

И протянул руку ладонью вверх. Крыса совсем по-человечески фыркнула, ударила по скамейке хвостом, но забралась на предложенное место без возражений.

Топаз почувствовал облегчение и — совсем чуток — непонятную тоску.

Кабуки-тё освещало множество цветастых фонарей. Топаз пробирался мимо парочек, делящих на двоих одно засахаренное яблоко, мимо шумных компаний, размахивающих жареными кальмарами на палочках, мимо одиноких офисных работников, спешащих домой, и волновался об одном: только бы магазин не закрылся раньше.

Повезло: он успел как раз к тому времени, когда владелец вышел на улицу, чтобы перевернуть табличку на двери и погасить светильник у входа. Заметив Топаза, Граф нахмурился, но пропустил его внутрь.

Он не задавал глупых вопросов вроде «что ребёнок делает один» и «где твой начальник». Он молча поставил перед Топазом чашку горячего ароматного чая на незнакомых травах, к нему сахарницу и сливки. Топазу никто никогда не наливал чай и не беспокоился о том, замёрз он или нет. Он обнял чашку обеими руками, не обращая внимания на боль, и выпалил всё, как на исповеди. И про Эйса, и про крысу, и про неспособность выполнять условия контракта.

— И ушанку я где-то потерял, — признался Топаз расстроено. — Это сильно плохо?

Граф помолчал.

— Если бы вы были владельцем, — начал он осторожно, — это сулило бы вам крупные неприятности. Однако, раз контракт заключали не вы, то и опасаться вам нечего. А ушанку Фёдору я, так и быть, куплю новую.

Фёдор — вот как его звали — утащил с тарелки печенье и хрустел им в уголке.

— А можно… можно я останусь у вас? — робко спросил Топаз. — Я буду делать всё, что скажете! Убирать клетки, кормить, мыть, залезу хоть к тигру, мне не трудно, правда. Пожалуйста! Мне ведь… негде жить.

Он замялся. Граф не проронил ни слова и медленно прокручивал ложку в своей чашке по часовой стрелке. Затем обратно.

— Нельзя, да? — грустно улыбнулся Топаз. — Простите.

— Дело не в том, что я не хочу приютить такого славного работящего мальчика, — осторожно подбирая слова, начал говорить Граф. — Дело в том, что мой магазин для животных, не для людей.

«Животные, — вспомнил Топаз, — мы продаём только животных. И никого больше».

— Да, я… кажется, я понимаю.

Лицо Графа в свете ламп казалось не таким загадочным, как в первую встречу, а немного даже обыденным. Но Топаз всё равно считал его очень красивым. Пускай он выставит его на улицу, хуже от этого Граф точно не станет.

— Кстати, не всё потеряно! — вдруг просиял Граф и вскочил так легко, будто был мальчишкой. Он убежал куда-то за красную ширму и принёс небольшую холщовую сумку, в которой что-то шуршало. Может, еда, подумал Топаз. Вот бы крысу… Фёдора покормить. Ой, у него же теперь есть крыша над головой, одёрнул он себя, перестань. Сумка легла Топазу на колени, открывать её было почему-то страшно.

— Что это?

— Ваша зарплата, — улыбнулся Граф весело. — За все годы «работы».

Топаз ни словом не обмолвился о том, кем был при Эйсе. Наверное, Граф просто прочитал его мысли.

— Но я не заслужил…

— Не хотите брать так, возьмите в качестве платы за то, что заботились о Фёдоре, — Граф бросил на крысу странный взгляд. — Это стоит гораздо большего, но что имеем. Я всё-таки продаю животных, а не алмазы.

И он лукаво подмигнул Топазу. Точно мысли прочитал. Но Топаз был совсем не против.

— А он больше не будет ссориться с… водоплавающим? — вспомнил Топаз уже на пороге. На лице у Графа появилось крайне несчастное выражение.

— Будет, — со вздохом покаялся он. — Но завтра за Да… водоплавающим придет покупатель, и, я надеюсь, это решит проблему.

— Хорошо, — Топаз улыбнулся. — Я рад. До свидания, Граф!

На прощание Топазу очень хотелось погладить Фёдора, но тот уже спал в гамачке в своей клетке, так что Топаз вышел на улицу, прижимая к груди сумку. Через два квартала от магазинчика у него появилось смутное ощущение, что и его проблемы могут решиться как-нибудь сами собой.

Наверное.

Он шёл, и шёл, и шёл, чтобы не дай бог не остановиться возле витрины какой-нибудь кондитерской. Деньги жгли руки даже сквозь ткань, так хотелось их потратить, но Топаз не знал, на что. Он никогда в глаза такой суммы не видел. Лучше бы Граф купил на них еду всем зверятам, чем отдавал такому глупому ребёнку, подумал он тоскливо, когда представил, что за день спускает всё в каком-нибудь огромном торговом центре для детей.

— Топаз! — знакомый голос ударил по голове очень мягко, почти не больно. Топаз обернулся и увидел Рубин.

— Что ты… — она была в красивом платье и с заколкой в волосах, и стояла рядом с мужчиной средних лет, от которого Топазу не хотелось убежать со всех ног, что было уже неплохим знаком. Рубин посмотрела на него так, будто видела впервые, а затем бросилась на шею.

Он неловко обнял ее, стараясь не нажимать на те места, где, как он помнил, у нее были синяки, и услышал сумбурный рассказ о том, что же произошло, пока он спал на скамейке и пил чай у Графа.

У Рубин, оказывается, был дальний родственник, которого нашли полицейские и пристроили девочку к нему. Неизвестно, обрадовался ли он столь внезапному прибавлению в семье, но на Топаза смотрел весьма дружелюбно. Обычно немногословная Рубин не могла остановиться: взахлёб рассказывала про новую семью, друзей, про то, как ей наконец-то повезло.

А ещё предлагала пойти с ними — ведь тебе же некуда идти, верно?

Ох, сколько уже раз он думал об этом.

Топаз замялся. Ему… тоже повезло?

— Спасибо, — сказал он и отдал родственнику Рубин пакет с деньгами. — Возьмите меня к себе, пожалуйста. Я очень, очень-очень хочу жить с вами.

Рубин ободряюще взяла его за руку, а когда родственник кивнул, даже не глядя, что в пакете, Топаза затопило неописуемое облегчение. Разделить вес жизни с кем-то еще оказалось отличной идеей.

Пройдя пару шагов, Рубин вдруг остановилась и обернулась. В глазах ее плясали веселые искорки.

— Совсем забыла, — сказала она. — Здравствуй, меня зовут Сато Юзу. Как твое имя?

Топаз, которого больше не звали Топазом, улыбнулся ей.

И ответил.

**3\. Dears (дорогие)**

_Никакая ощутимая, реальная прелесть не может сравниться с тем,  
что способен накопить человек в глубинах своей фантазии._

В канун праздников Кабуки-тё наполняли туристы. Так происходило не первый год, поэтому владельцы магазинов задолго до дня «икс» готовились к наплыву иностранцев. Ради них они выучили несколько слов на английском, расставили самые дорогие и яркие товары на прилавках, нацепили вежливые улыбки. Японцы умели приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам и переменам, оборачивая их в свою пользу. Фицджеральд давно заметил за ними такую, на первый взгляд невинную черту и не покупался больше на заманчивые предложения и «ограниченную серию». У него дома и так пылилось множество бесполезных фигурок, кукол, тарелок и люстр стоимостью в несколько трёхэтажных домов в центре Лос-Анджелеса.

Он приехал в Токио не за этим барахлом.

— Ты говорила, он в центре нового Чайнатауна?

— Да-да, — Луиза сверилась с картой и уверенно повела Фицджеральда прочь от шумных и людных улиц. Не Нью-Йорк, конечно, но праздники всегда привлекали молодёжь и желающих повеселиться. Обычно Фицджеральд никак не реагировал на посторонние звуки и прощал даже неуклюжего идиота, оттоптавшего мысок туфли за тысячу баксов, но сегодня его настроение скакало с непредсказуемостью горного козла. Фицджеральд устало потёр виски. Всё от нервов, говорил личный врач, больше отдыхайте, меньше допускайте в свою жизнь стрессовых факторов.

А как их не допускать, если вся его жизнь — сплошной стресс?

— Здесь.

Перед дверью собралась целая толпа желающих купить в подарок родственникам щенка или золотую рыбку. Отчасти Фицджеральд их даже понимал и сам каких-то лет пятнадцать назад с радостью отстоял бы длинную очередь и походил вдоль террариумов или в чём там ушлые японо-китайцы держали животных. Сейчас он желал покоя, тишины и войти уже наконец внутрь, поэтому без угрызений совести пробился в самое начало очереди и успел просунуть ногу в щель между косяком и дверью в последний момент перед тем, как та захлопнулась.

— Мы закрываемся, господин, — предупредило существо, похожее одновременно на мужчину и на женщину. Фицджеральду было плевать, какого оно пола. — Прошу, уберите вашу ногу.

Силы в нём хватило бы на десяток спортсменов. Сквозь боль в ноге Фицджеральд выдавил:

— Мне сказали, что у тебя можно купить тигра. Я пришёл за ним.

У существа распахнулись глаза — из вежливых щёлочек стали нормальными, человеческими. Хозяин магазина торопливо выбежал навстречу толпе, закрыв своей узкой спиной и дверь, и Фицджеральда. Удобно.

— Проходите, нет, не все, остальные завтра! Да, точно, нет, котика не продам, а кто будет меня оскорблять — не получит вообще ничего ни в этом году, ни в следующем. Прошу понять и простить.

Чудесным образом запертая дверь обрубила все звуки. Остался лишь птичий гомон, почему-то совершенно не действующий на нервы, и сладкий запах благовоний. Он напомнил Фицджеральду о доме, когда родители были живы и они все вместе работали, чтобы не думать о голоде. Это было так давно…

— Что ж, тигр… Возможно, вам повезёт. В моём магазине можно найти самых разных зверей, в том числе запрещённых к вывозу из страны европейской конвенцией о правах животных.

— Что значит «возможно»? — внутри магазина отпало всякое желание ругаться и спорить. Граф Ди, оказавшийся вполне мужественным, очень по-американски пожал руку и ответил на вопрос тоже прямо, как будто знал, как Фицджеральду нравится:

— Тигр, как и многие другие мои питомцы, сам выбирает, кому показываться на глаза. Возможно, он выберет вас хозяином. Возможно, вашу спутницу. Возможно, никого из людей в ближайшие десятки лет… Хотите чаю с пирожными?

— Нет. Мне нужен конкретный тигр. Я слышал… Ходят слухи, что существует некий «волшебный зверь», исполняющий желания. Это правда?

Граф Ди развёл руками, словно говоря этим, что не он отвечает за все слухи, которые рождались, бродили неприкаянные и умирали на улицах их удивительного квартала. И как только вас из Америки сюда занесло? Это он тоже не сказал вслух, но в красных из-за освещения глазах Фицджеральд уловил умело скрытую иронию. Ох уж эти китайцы. Или японцы, дьявол их разберёт.

— Осмотритесь пока здесь, мне нужно кормить других животных, — сказал Граф Ди и, закатав рукава цветастого наряда, действительно ушёл куда-то через неприметную дверь за ширмой. Тратить время на рыбок и попугаев было идиотизмом, особенно после того, как ему показали прямой путь в помещения, закрытые для простых смертных.

— Мистер Фицджеральд, вы уверены? — Луиза замерла на пороге, дрожа, как лист. Отмахнуться от неё не получалось — она слишком многое поставила на кон, как и он, чтобы случилась и эта поездка, и эта встреча. Иногда Фицджеральд поражался её упорству и настойчивости. По ней и не скажешь.

— Да. Если там есть тигр, я его найду. Жди здесь.

Сложно сказать, издевался над ним Ди или нет. В подсобных помещениях, растянувшихся за магазином, как лабиринт Минотавра, Фицджеральд бродил, если верить ощущениям, около двух часов, и ни разу не обнаружил повторения. За каждой дверью скрывался то дворец, разбитый на берегу пруда, то сад, такой густой, что верхушки деревьев терялись в ночном звёздном небе, то заснеженный холм, такой пустой и неуютный, что Фицджеральд закрыл дверь сразу же, не желая знать, чьи следы спускались цепочкой со склона. Следы ног, у которых было восемь пальцев и две ступни.

Из некоторых помещений на него с любопытством смотрели обнажённые девушки невиданной красоты, из других — страшные твари, подобие которых он видел лишь на старинных японских гравюрах. Кто-то по-дружески звал перекинуться в покер, кто-то угрожающе шипел, что сожрёт его сладкую печень, если он вздумает сделать ещё один шаг. Другого это могло свести с ума, но Фицджеральд приехал сюда, чтобы найти, чёрт возьми, волшебную полосатую тварь, способную возвращать рассудок и исцелять болезни, так чему же он, скажите, должен тут удивляться?

На исходе второго часа, окончательно выбившись из сил, Фицджеральд сел прямо на пол у стены, из которой торчал факел. В век электричества и современных технологий — и чадящий факел, треск пламени в котором странно убаюкивал и успокаивал. Изломы теней трепетали и складывались в причудливые узоры. Особенно нереалистично они смотрелись на картине, нарисованной на свитке китайского шёлка. Вроде такие были в фильмах про Гонконг… Фицджеральд хмыкнул и, с трудом поднявшись, подошёл поближе. На картине был схематично, тушью и чернилами, нарисован бамбуковый лес на фоне полной луны. Специалист по живописи мог бы определить примерную стоимость полотна на аукционе редкостей и сказать, кисти какого мастера она принадлежала, но Фицджеральд мог быстрее написать в уме отчёт для налоговой, чем разобраться, какой дао скрыт в переплетении зеленоватых стеблей. Бамбук, кстати, слегка шевелился, будто его волновал слабый порыв ветра. Откуда-то доносился запах свежей земли.

— Если всё, что я уже видел, правда, то пора бы тигру появиться и прекратить мои мучения, — заметил Фицджеральд в пространство. Странно разговаривать с самим собой, но он привык. Картина не засияла потусторонним светом, тигр на ней тоже волшебным образом не нарисовался. — И ладно. Возьму в подарок Луизе. Она хорошо постаралась, а такая мазня ей вроде бы нравится.

Одним резким движением Фицджеральд сорвал шёлковый холст со стены, небрежно скатал в рулон и засунул под мышку. Факел после такого святотатства не погас, из всех щелей не полезли черти. Испытывая лёгкую досаду на себя и грусть по всему остальному, Фицджеральд удивительно быстро нашёл выход обратно и обнаружил там Луизу, которая кормила кота. Кот был наглый, рыжий и Фицджеральду совершенно не понравился.

— А… — короткого взгляда было достаточно. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся от её виноватого лепета, словно в груди не разливалась нефтяной лужицей противная ноющая боль. — Зато вот тебе за труды. Заслужила.

Луиза тоже ничего не понимала в живописи, Фицджеральд был уверен — как-никак, он лично принимал её на работу десять лет назад, когда в резюме у неё было три строчки, а из мнения о себе сплошные комплексы и надежда быть полезной. Она не знала китайского и точно не должна была видеть ничего из того, что повстречалось на пути ему. Так будет лучше.

— Выбрали что-то? — словно из-под земли появился Граф Ди. Его пальцы были в чём-то красном, как оказалось — в малиновом варенье. — О. О-о-о.

— Только не смейте говорить, что оно не продаётся! — почти прорычал Фицджеральд, вклинившись между одним из «о». — Заплачу столько, сколько весь ваш магазин не стоит. Или весь Чайнатаун.

Но ни Граф Ди, ни Луиза его почему-то не слушали. Первый смотрел на Луизу с выражением лица, до ужаса похожим на смесь восхищения и сочувствия, в то время как Луиза, бережно развернув шёлк, водила пальцами по стеблям бамбука и приговаривала: «какой же ты ещё маленький…»

— Он ваш, — улыбнулся чему-то Граф Ди. — Совершенно бесплатно. А вам, мистер Фицджеральд, безумно повезло с другом. Цените её больше своего хвалёного золота и счетов в банке. На этом магазин точно закрывается, давайте, уходите, кыш-кыш!

И, даже не составив с ними договора по всей форме, как предупреждал Эдгар, хозяин этой чудной лавки выставил их вон, прямо на ярко освещённую улицу и равнодушные взгляды прохожих. Луиза нервно поправила очки, прижала к груди китайскую мазню и робко взглянула на него — словно он, как и всегда, знал, что происходит и как им теперь с этим быть.

Не мог же он признаться, что ни черта не знает и не может?

— Отличная работа, — главное уверенно улыбнуться и скрывать разочарование. Не в первый раз. — Поехали домой.

— Мистер… сэр… — Луиза нагнала его уже у машины, когда водитель открывал дверь, а Фицджеральд заканчивал отдавать указания по телефону. — Можно я повешу её в комнате у мадам?..

Ничего удивительного, подумалось ему тоскливо, Луиза всегда понимала меня слишком хорошо для обычного секретаря. И знала, что нравится Зельде.

— Конечно. Думаю, она будет в восторге, хотя я бы не дал на аукционе за эту мазню и тысячи долларов… Восемьсот ей красная цена. Давай, садись, у нас самолёт через два часа.

***

Картину вышло повесить с третьего раза: Зельда их не узнавала и требовала прогнать, иначе она пожалуется мужу, что какие-то подозрительные личности настойчиво пробираются к ней в спальню. Фицджеральд, не меняясь в лице, несколько дней ждал ремиссии и даже не пил виски из бара, хотя очень тянуло. Врачи говорили, чем чаще он будет попадаться ей на глаза, тем лучше станут когнитивные функции и бла-бла-бла, он всё это слышал раз сто, если не больше. Медленно, месяц за месяцем, с редкими часами просветлений, его милая Зельда умирала, превращаясь в совершенно чужую больную женщину. Фицджеральд боялся, что после очередного вопроса «кто ты такой?» попросту сдастся и бросит попытки как-либо спорить с жестокой сукой-природой. Боялся, что слишком устал улыбаться, когда хотелось бросать антикварные пепельницы в стены. Боялся, что, когда этот день настанет, он уже не сможет собраться обратно в целого и крепкого себя.

Но в конце концов терпение принесло плоды. Пока Луиза вешала на стену китайскую мазню, Фицджеральд присел на кровать жены и ласково погладил её по волосам. От неё едва уловимо пахло лекарствами, но больше лавандой и чистотой. За ней отлично ухаживали, выполняли каждую прихоть. В моменты, когда Зельда со смехом рассказывала, как её опечалил крошечный прыщик, выскочивший на носу, Фицджеральд вспоминал, как же сильно её любит.

— Отдыхай, дорогая, — прохладный лоб был сухим, без липкой плёнки пота, а глаза Зельды — необычайно ясными, прозрачными. Как талая вода. Она изо всех своих небольших сил сжала его пальцы, улыбнулась и прошептала:

— Скучаю по тебе и нашей малышке.

— Я тоже. Вернусь вечером, хорошо?

Луиза ждала в коридоре. Она всегда уходила, чтобы не смущать своим присутствием, хотя за столько лет стала уже почти членом семьи и вряд ли могла смутить кого-либо обычными слезами умиления. Фицджеральд сделал вид, будто не видел, как она украдкой приподняла очки и вытерла уголки глаз платком.

— Если тигр правда поможет…

— Тшш, — Фицджеральд сделал знак замолчать. Даже дома могли быть лишние уши. — «Если» оставим гадалкам. Я использую все методы, какие найду. Так что просто наблюдай.

— Вы не верите в чудеса?

Она спрашивала это после того, как вместе с ним воровала во время экскурсии из пирамиды обломок пальца древней мумии, карабкалась по скалам и ползала в пещерах за сокровищами индейцев, превращённых в пыль и прах дождём и ветром? Они пели шаманские заклинания, варили настои на ягодах и дерьме летучих мышей, обращались к экстрасенсам и ворожеям. Конечно, после того, как влили миллионы в экспертов, врачей и докторов, которые разводили руками и не давали точных ответов. Только размытое «может быть». Поможет картина или окажется очередной пустышкой — неважно. Фицджеральд получил её и был готов заплатить любую цену.

— Я верю, что у нас всё получится, — погружённый в свои мысли, он не замечал беспокойства в глазах Луизы. — Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть.

— Д-да…

Вечером Фицджеральд застал в комнате жены почти идеальную картину. Она полусидела на подушках и ела очищенные яблоки, а Луиза, робко, как всегда, рассказывала ту часть их приключений, которая не вызывала оторопи и рвотных позывов. Китайская мазня преспокойно висела над тумбочкой, с бамбуком и без тигра. Она странным образом умиротворяла.

Каждый день ему на стол ложились записки. Мадам с интересом слушала книгу, мадам пожелала прогуляться, мадам понравился веер, который я купила для неё на восточном рынке, у мадам хорошее настроение, но, когда пошёл дождь, она вдруг расплакалась, а я ничего не смогла сделать, простите-простите. Фицджеральд прощал, потому что к сорока годам сам не научился толком справляться с женскими слезами. Он собирал эти записки, не понимая до конца, зачем, и складывал в отдельную папку вместе с подробными отчётами всё той же Луизы по финансовым делам компании.

— Это вам, — однажды вечером она поскреблась в дверь и протянула фотографию. На ней была Зельда, такая, какой Фицджеральд помнил её до болезни, с цветком в волосах и в нелепых розовых очках. Луиза стояла по правую руку от неё и была готова упасть, потому что Зельда обнимала её за талию и, судя по хитрому блеску в глазах, самым коварным образом собиралась уронить на кровать. — Я подумала, что… ну… Вы будете рады.

За почти две недели, что прошли с поездки в Чайнатаун, Луиза побледнела и немного осунулась, но по-прежнему была энергичной и бодрой. Кажется, ей овладело желание сделать для Зельды всё и даже больше, потому что она каждый день после работы проводила с ней, и, когда Фицджеральд возвращался после деловой встречи поздно ночью, то неизменно видел её с папками наготове и слабой виноватой улыбкой.

— Не представляю, что бы делал без тебя, — сказал он с чувством. Луиза в ответ почему-то вздрогнула, опустила глаза, а когда подняла их, они были все в слезах. — Эй, что такое? Что-то случилось?

Он подскочил, чтобы поддержать, если ей вдруг станет плохо, или налить воды, но Луиза мягко отстранилась и снова улыбнулась, как будто улыбку ей приклеили к губам восковой печатью.

— Всё хорошо, мистер… Фрэнсис, можно сегодня я буду звать вас Фрэнсис?

— Да… — растерянно согласился Фицджеральд. Он никогда и не запрещал. Луиза могла звать его как угодно, они ведь столько лет знакомы.

— Спасибо вам, — говорила она всё более торопливо и сбивчиво, будто боялась не успеть. — За всё, что вы сделали. За вашу доброту, за любовь к мадам, за то, что терпели мои ошибки и ужасно длинные отчёты, за то, что помогли с сёстрами и ещё когда спасли от хулиганов…

Она вспоминала такие мелочи, о которых Фицджеральд практически забыл. Говорила, сбивалась, повторяла слова и фразы, начинала заново, а под конец, вцепившись в лацканы пиджака, горько расплакалась и призналась, что всегда, всегда-всегда его любила, но не рассчитывала на большее, потому что он должен быть счастлив вместе с госпожой Зельдой и никак иначе. Кое-как успокоив Луизу, Фицджеральд хотел проводить её домой или в комнату, которая всегда принадлежала ей в их доме, но Луиза отказалась и попросила разрешения ещё немного посидеть с мадам.

— Сегодня полнолуние, — сказала она тихо и веско, словно это всё объясняло. — Пожалуйста, не открывайте окно, чтобы не простудиться. И не пейте слишком много, ладно?

— Ладно, — пообещал Фицджеральд и, конечно, выпил, потому что творилась какая-то дьявольщина, которой он не мог найти объяснения. Возможно, виноваты их поездки, возможно, груз, который он взвалил на неё в уверенности, что она справится. Или следовало сразу после Токио дать Луизе отпуск и отправить куда-нибудь в Европу, подальше от китайских тигров и удушающих благовоний?

Из открытого окна повеяло прохладой. С пятнами слёз на пиджаке, развязанным галстуком и бардаком в мыслях Фицджеральд стоял, облокотившись на подоконник, тянул виски из стакана и смотрел, как в его гранях отражается полная луна. Словно глаза дикого зверя.

— Сэр, — ожила рация на поясе. Система безопасности жрала кучу денег, но стоила каждого цента. — В спальне мадам движение. Камеры, наверное, сломались, но…

— Что там?

— Простите, сэр… Кажется, там тигр.

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Фицджеральд бросился к спальне, уверенный, что это всё из-за полнолуния, но на полпути охранник сообщил о том, что техника их не обманывает, а ещё о том, что из комнаты уже поступил тревожный вызов. И что вызов этот сделала его жена, которая всего два дня назад снова впала в полубезумное забытьё, не узнавая никого и требуя чепчик из рыбьих костей.

В комнате, озаряемой ярким лунным светом, возле кровати на полу сидели две женщины и мерно покачивались. Совершенно адекватная Зельда, с сияющими глазами и взволнованным выражением лица гладила по плечам Луизу и уговаривала её не брать руками осколки, не есть осколки, что это всего лишь разбитый стакан, не надо, пожалуйста, родная, ты мне очень нужна. Луиза, очки которой сбились на лоб, а на щеках были видны уже подсохшие дорожки слёз, хрипло смеялась и вздрагивала, будто её изнутри били электрошоком.

— Что ты встал, Ки, как истукан? — сердито прикрикнула на Фицджеральда Зельда. Это было прозвище, которым называла его только она, да и то в юности. Измождённый разум больной Зельды ни разу его не вспомнил. Медленно, чувствуя сопротивление воздуха, он сел рядом с двумя самыми дорогими женщинами в своей жизни и обнял их. Хотя Зельда всё ещё ругалась и требовала врача, и гладила Луизу по голове, как маленького ребёнка, это было бесполезно.

Их милая Луиза сошла с ума.

На картине, среди бамбукового леса, всё ещё не было тигра. Потому что его следы — чернила и кровь — уходили через распахнутое окно в море огней Нью-Йорка.

**4\. Dragon (дракон)**

А кто устережет самих-то сторожей?

Несмотря на то, что ему прямым текстом сказали: не лезь в дела мафии, Куникида всё равно полез. По статистике только в этом районе города, поблизости от Кабуки-тё, каждую неделю умирали минимум пять людей, занимающихся криминалом, и не то чтобы кого-то это сильно волновало. На их место всегда приходили новые. На раскрываемости это отражалось не лучшим образом. Куникида мрачно смотрел на список дел, на графики, списки и результаты опросов, и думал, что если бы он захотел взять отпуск за все годы службы, то мог бы никогда больше не выходить на работу.

Кроме пока что не найденного трупа Дазая Осаму, на руках у Куникиды были:

— труп педофила и наёмника по прозвищу Кит, которого загрызли неизвестные животные, предположительно — крысы;  
— ограбление в банке; из банка ничего не вынесли, никто не пострадал, но директор банка утверждает, что его личный счёт точно был взломан и с него сняты все деньги. Откуда у с виду приличного бизнесмена, платящего налоги, такие суммы, выясняли до сих пор;  
— местные жители жаловались на тени в воде, а рыбаки — что кто-то рвал их сети и жрал рыбу. Куникида обещал разобраться, но понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

Он вообще не имел понятия, какой беспредел творится в Чайнатауне, раз там на полном серьёзе твердили про крыс-убийц, аналог Несси в морском заливе, барана-людоеда и настоящую цаплю, на которой женился мафиозный босс. Люди что, сошли с ума? Куникида любил животных, конечно: всяких там волнистых попугайчиков и морских свинок, но даже его любви рано или поздно наступал предел.

Наступил он днём во вторник, когда очередной якобы свидетель из проклятущего района вслед за Одой Сакуноске заявил ему, что в зоомагазине можно найти чуть ли не живого Будду на пару с Иисусом. Нет, у маразма решительно должны быть границы!

— Я сам схожу и проверю, что это за магазин такой, — Куникида собрал бумаги, набросал примерный список вопросов и остановился только после окрика начальника. — Что?

— А ордер на обыск тебе кто даст? — мрачно спросил начальник, пожилой японец с сильным акцентом. — Послушай умного человека, не лезь ты к этому Графу Ди. О нём дурные слухи ходят, а всякий раз, когда мы пытаемся прикрыть его лавочку под предлогом торговли наркотиками или людьми, то находим просто зоомагазин. Нечего там ловить.

Куникида завис на пару минут.

— Почему вы думали, что там торгуют наркотиками и людьми? — подозрительно уточнил он.

— Потому что покупатели выходят оттуда слишком счастливыми, — отрезал начальник. Ордер выдавать он, конечно, не собирался. — Это ненормально: улыбаться, как будто ты под кайфом, хотя купил всего лишь вшивого щенка.

Куникида мог возразить, что людей счастливыми делают вещи и менее значимые. Например, разрешение навещать дочь каждое воскресенье или отсутствие очередной квитанции по уплате налогов под дверью, но смолчал.

— Проверю на всякий случай, — буркнул он, не чувствуя ни угрызений совести, ни расстройства на случай, если на следующий день услышит вежливую просьбу написать заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию.

Дверь перед ним распахнулась самая обычная: деревянная, без резьбы и лишних украшательств. Внутри тоже всё было не так хтонично, как описывали многочисленные свидетели и зеваки. Аккуратные ряды клеток, со вкусом обставленная гостиная, звон, шипение и чириканье, диван, кресла и стойка для оплаты, где рядом с коробкой для мелочи стоял совершенной будничный аппарат для считывания пластиковых карт. Пахло птичьим помётом, опилками, чем-то сладковатым, наверное, благовониями — на столе догорали ароматические палочки.

— Добро пожаловать, — навстречу вышел хозяин в цветастом платье. Куникида не обманывался женственным покроем одежды — перед ним был мужчина, с морщинками в уголках ясных, но уставших глаз, с ухоженными руками, на которых, впрочем, были хорошо заметны следы царапин и укусов. Хозяин склонил перед Куникидой голову, отчего короткая стрижка каскадом занавесила лицо.

— В моём скромном магазине можно приобрести самых разных животных. Вижу, впрочем, что вы пришли не за этим, господин полицейский.

Как он догадался? Куникида специально переоделся в гражданское и оставил дома оружие, чтобы вывести на откровенность. Возможно, видел на улице, во время допроса свидетелей или разбирательств с криминальными личностями. Сути это не меняло.

— Где вы были…

— Здесь, здесь и здесь, — ответ на все вопросы с нежной улыбкой и полуприкрытыми веками. — Я живу в задней части магазина, который унаследовал у своего деда и учителя Нацуме-сама. Выбираюсь на улицу редко: не жалую толпы шумных людей. Впрочем, что мы всё обо мне да обо мне… Не желаете ли чаю?

Повода отказаться не нашлось. Куникида пил неожиданно вкусный чай и слушал. Оказалось, «Графа Ди» зовут вовсе не графом и титул этот вообще не его, а дедушки. На самом деле перед ним в кресле, изящно покуривая трубку, сидел бизнесмен средней руки Мори Огай, который просто очень любил животных. И они отвечали ему тем же. По магазину свободно ходил кот, в углу на горе тряпок спал баран, а на плечах у Мори сидела не то крыса, не то белка крайне наглого вида.

— Это сахарный поссум, самочка, — заметив интерес к зверьку, Мори снял его со своей головы и протянул Куникиде в ладонях, сложив их «лодочкой».

На взгляд Куникиды что белка, что сурок, что поссум ничем не отличались, но на всякий случай он покивал и даже протянул зверьку клубнику с пирожного. Зверёк угощение с достоинством взял и принялся есть, крепко держа обеими лапками.

— Так что вы можете сказать по поводу убийства господина Мизуки? — у Кита было имя, так что называть его кличку и вдаваться в подробности Куникида не стал.

— Крысы, конечно, могли бы это сделать, — задумчиво протянул Мори. Когда поссум наелась, он ссадил её обратно на плечо и провёл Куникиду в один из углов, где под тканью виднелись очертания большой клетки. Сдёрнув занавесь, Мори закончил мысль: — Но не думаю, что даже самая голодная крыса стала бы тянуть в рот такую дрянь. Верно, Фёдор-кун?

В клетке сидела белая крыса.

— Вы… разговариваете с ней? — не поверил Куникида.

— А что такого? — Мори взглянул на него снисходительно, как учитель на дошколёнка. — Среди животных у крыс почти самый высокий уровень интеллекта. Они легко обучаются, эмоционально привязчивы и могут решать простейшие задачи, если дать им время. Конкретно эта крыса очень редкая, второй такой вы не найдёте.

Крыса была почему-то в маленькой, явно сшитой на заказ ушанке, и косила на Куникиду розовым глазом крайне насмешливо, словно понимала каждое слово. При упоминании интеллекта она повернулась к Мори спиной и продолжила что-то ворочать в опилках. На людей она больше не обращала никакого внимания, и Мори это, насколько смог понять Куникида, насторожило.

— Слишком спокойно себя ведёт, — пояснил тот, накрывая клетку тканью. — Значит, что-то натворил. Поговорю с ним после. А к вашему вопросу… У меня нет животных, способных съесть человека. Я бы сказал вам об этом сразу и показал тоже, можете не сомневаться.

В углу завозился баран и очень по-человечески чихнул.

— Допустим, — не отступал Куникида. — А наркотики? Торговля людьми, оружием? Многие обвиняют вас именно в этом.

Мори почему-то рассмеялся.

— Ха, так и знал, что вы спросите! Глупости всё. Ну какой из меня наркодилер или торговец людьми? Конечно, за животными или кормом приходят разные люди, но не оставлю же я рыбок голодными, если их владелец нечист на руку?

Куникида мог бы поспорить, но крыть ему было нечем — пока Мори говорил достаточно адекватно, чтобы не вызывать желания позвонить в скорую.

— Кроме того, я забочусь о бездомных животных и не беру огромных денег за тех, кого продаю. Может показаться, что я работаю в убыток, но у меня другая цель — дать людям то, о чём они мечтают. Плату за мечты они внесут сами, когда придёт срок.

— Очень… по-китайски звучит.

— Я разве не говорил, что мой дедушка был китайцем?

— Не думаю, что это имеет отношение к расследованию, — замялся Куникида. — И всё-таки, если вы продаёте что-то опасное или незаконное, я непременно это выясню и…

Колокольчик над дверью мелодично зазвенел. Вошёл молодой парень, по виду иностранец, и на американском английском весело спросил:

— Граф Ди, сколько лет! У вас не найдётся той штуки, что вы продали мне пару лет назад?

Куникида насторожился: американцам можно продать что угодно под видом древней китайской медицины. Не моргнув и глазом, Мори снял с полки одну из старых на вид шкатулок, жестом фокусника вынул из неё холщовый мешочек и со вздохом развязал, чтобы Куникида сунул туда нос.

— Кха… что это за дрянь?!

— Смесь сушёных фруктов с сычуаньским перцем и марокканскими острыми ягодами, приправленная толчёным имбирём и секретным ингредиентом, — пояснил с улыбкой Мори и отдал американцу мешочек. — Я ждал вас раньше, Джон. Примерно две недели назад.

— Мы немного поссорились, — туманно и как-то невпопад ответил Джон и сунул мешочек за пазуху. — Но теперь всё хорошо. Рыба вернётся.

В качестве платы он оставил на столе возле красивого фарфорового чайника горку изюма и ножик странной формы, вырезанный из цельного куска мрамора. Мори бережно положил их на место мешка с фруктами, закрыл шкатулку и вернул на место.

Куникида потёр виски. Он не понимал.

— Я не имею права раскрывать подробности чужих покупок, — мягко остановил его Мори. — Но при желании вы можете взять книгу учёта и просмотреть её всю. Вот она, на столе рядом с кассой.

Книга напоминала полное собрание фантастики в тридцати томах. Старая, ей явно пользовались не один десяток лет. Пролистав первые страницы, Куникида понял, что парня по имени Джон он там найдёт разве что спустя месяца четыре упорной работы. В книге не было ни фамилий, ни паспортных данных, ни видов животных, лишь пометки разной степени разборчивости. Иногда в графе порода появлялись и вовсе несусветные записи вроде «дракон о трёх головах» или «Кирин», чем бы этот непонятный кирин ни был.

Куникида постучал пальцем по самой последней записи.

— Картина «тигр в бамбуковом лесу»? Так вы всё-таки продаёте редкости и антиквариат!

Мори невозмутимо допил чай и погладил поссума по голове. Его спокойствию могли позавидовать все святые.

— Эта картина передавалась в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. Я хранил её до тех пор, пока не появился достойный владелец. Кстати об этом… Для вас, господин детектив, у меня тоже кое-что есть.

Куникида опешил.

— Как так? Нет, спасибо, мне не нужны животные! — получилось грубо, и он со смущением добавил: — У меня даже кактус засох.

— Что вы, это создание само о себе позаботится, — ужаленный в одно место невидимой пчелой, Мори вскочил и буквально через минуту вернулся с щенком в руках. Откуда он его достал, Куникида не понял, но щенок был — небольшой, угольно-чёрный, он будто отрицал самое понятие «свет». Только умные серые глаза выделялись на морде. При попытке его погладить щенок едва не откусил Куникиде пальцы, на что Мори строго шикнул:

— Нельзя, Рю! — и виновато объяснил: — Он ещё маленький, многого не понимает. Но зато скрасит вам одиночество и поможет в работе. Будьте уверены: с таким псом вам не страшен никакой преступник.

— Так его воспитывать надо, дрессировать… — протянул Куникида, не уверенный в том, что начавший грызть диван щенок вообще слышал такое слово, как дрессировка. Спавший в углу баран вдруг встал, оказавшись ростом Мори где-то до бедра, и с недовольным ворчанием оттащил щенка за холку от дивана. Щенок зашипел так, как щенки, наверное, шипеть не могли. Но Куникида слишком устал, чтобы спорить, да и как-то сам собой щенок оказался в переноске, а переноска — у него в руках. Когда же он зашёл домой и повернул в замке ключ, наваждение спало, но бежать обратно через весь в город и возвращать животное было уже поздно.

— Ты точно собака? — из переноски на него рычала жидкая тьма. По факту щенок больше напоминал огромную ящерицу, потому что двигался также, как они, много и длинно шипел, а ещё кашлял, из чего Куникида заключил, что не так уж хорошо Мори Огай заботился о своих подопечных. — Ладно, оставайся. Схожу тебе за кормом и лекарствами. Не бросать же…

По возвращении Куникида ожидал увидеть разрушенную квартиру и выбитые стёкла, но нет: щенок удивительно мирно сидел в коридоре, прибившись к самой густой тени, и зыркал из неё своими глазищами. Продавщицы в нормальном зоомагазине завалили советами о том, как воспитывать и лечить маленьких собак, голова пухла от их голосов, а руки ломило от тяжести пакетов.

В первую очередь, не слушая жалобного скулежа, Куникида затащил щенка в ванную и помыл. Это стоило ему всего — и плеч, на которых остались глубокие борозды от когтей, и одежды, вымокшей до нитки, и пола, по которому щенок тут же промчался, избегая дальнейшей экзекуции. Впрочем, надо отдать ему должное: стоило повысить голос, как он тут же замирал и терпеливо позволял делать с собой, что угодно. Значит, не совсем уж пропащий. А антисептиком и пластырями Куникида закупился на два года вперёд.

— Ешь.

Корм для собак не привёл щенка в восторг. Он попил воды и снова забился в угол. Куникида был не настолько упрямым, чтобы запихивать еду силой, поэтому замочил в чашке на столе несколько инжирин, которые остались с тех пор, когда Сасаки ещё жила здесь. Сам Куникида инжир не любил. Судя по статьям в Интернете, собаки — тоже, но щенок почти час сидел на одном месте неподвижно, сверля взглядом стену, так что Куникида решил, что от экзотического угощения хуже ему точно не станет.

Наскоро перекусив и умывшись, он залез на маленький раскладной диван с ногами и с блокнотом и в задумчивости прикусил кончик карандаша. Расклад получался неутешительный. Мафия не любила, когда в её дела вмешивались посторонние, особенно — полицейские. Со дня на день за любопытство ему мог прилететь нагоняй от начальства, либо, если совсем не повезёт, горячий «привет» от мафии, недовольной повышенным вниманием к её внутренним делам. На яхту он вообще попал случайно: видимо, там творился настоящий хаос, раз допустили оцепление места происшествия и допрос свидетелей. Видно было по лицу Оды Сакуноске, что там явно всё непросто, да и, собирая информацию по крупицам, Куникида пришёл к выводу, что несчастный случай был искусно замаскированным убийством. У мафии в последнее время неважно шли дела, несмотря на потеплевшие отношения с иностранными инвесторами. Кто-то активно вливал в местных крышевателей деньги взамен на что-то, а те жили припеваючи до момента, пока их босс вдруг не начал резать сук, на котором сидел. Глубоко копнуть Куникиде не дали, но он успел понять, что Дазай был возможным конкурентом, Ода — его лучшим другом, и во всём этом опять была замешана редкая пернатая тварь, которую купили угадайте где?

Надо же настолько сильно не доверять людям…

Убийство Кита хорошо укладывалось в цепочку событий. Кто-то убрал свидетеля, который слишком много знал. Удивлял лишь способ, но то, что все пути вели в магазин животных, Куникида уже мог предсказать с закрытыми глазами. Мори не ответил прямо ни на один вопрос, а происходящее в его магазине напоминало фарс и средневековую мистерию вместе взятые. Однозначно он что-то скрывал. Надо пробраться в его магазин ночью и разведать, решил Куникида, засыпая.

Он не мог видеть, как щенок пошевелился, принюхался и превратился в худощавого голого пацана. Чернявый и бледный, он не слишком твёрдо держался на ногах и первое время пытался опуститься на все четыре лапы. Но лап у него не было, поэтому пришлось обходиться двумя странными тонкими палочками. Раскосые глаза с узкими зрачками-щелями шарили по квартире в поисках опасности, а когда не нашли, сфокусировались на чашке. Пацан медленно подобрался к чашке и запустил в неё пальцы. Зашипел от неожиданного тепла — вода ещё не успела остыть, а затем с аппетитом вгрызся в мякоть, такую сладкую, какой он никогда в жизни не пробовал. Косточку он, подумав, тоже раскрошил и проглотил. Чего добру пропадать.

По полу, шелестя чешуей, ворочался драконий хвост.

Куникида проснулся от тревожного ощущения: в квартире кто-то чужой. За годы работы в полиции он побывал в разных передрягах, потому никогда не убирал пистолет далеко. Хватило бы пары мгновений, чтобы бросить во врага подушкой для отвлечения внимания, а после выстрелить. Только не пришлось. Крадущиеся шаги остановились возле кровати, виска коснулась прохладная, как змеиная чешуя, ладонь.

— Спи, человек, — сказал ему чёрный дракон. — Спи, потому что сегодня ночь полной луны.

Сон обрушился тяжестью небоскрёба на несчастную голову. После этого Куникида ничего не видел и не слышал, проснулся лишь на третий будильник и долго пытался вспомнить, откуда в его квартире взялась собачья миска и почему открыто окно, он же проверял…

Щенок спал в углу и на тихий зов не откликнулся. Куникида махнул на него рукой, запихнул в рот еле поджаренный хлеб и убежал, не обратив внимания ни на царапины от кошачьих когтей на полу, ни на пустую чашку, в которой больше не было инжира. Щенок немного полежал, а затем встал и последовал за своим новым хозяином, легко открыв дверь силой мысли. О существовании ключей и замков он попросту не знал.

На утреннюю планёрку Куникида впервые в жизни опоздал и впервые же получил за это выговор. После разобрал пачку заявлений от граждан, съездил на вызов о затоплении квартиры и почувствовал себя человеком, только когда влил в организм заслуженную ещё с утра банку ледяного кофе. Немного отпустило. Слуховые галлюцинации ночью он списал на переутомление и больше не возвращался мыслями к странному щенку. Вроде можно было не сомневаться, что квартира останется в целости и не придётся платить ещё и за неё, а не только алименты.

— Погодите, это разве не…

Ничего удивительного не было в том, чтобы встретить Оду Сакуноске возле Чайнатауна: мафия «отвечала» за этот район. Но зуд, свойственный многим детективам прошлого, а также черта, которую Сасаки называла «шило в заднице», не позволила пройти мимо. Ведь если Ода Сакуноске что-то знал и не рассказал следствию, прямой долг Куникиды это выяснить, верно? В незнакомое переплетение улочек он нырнул без колебаний. Пистолет и навыки самообороны всегда при нём. Ода повернул за угол, миновал несколько семейных ресторанчиков, дорогу к которым знали только местные, а затем резко ускорился и практически бегом помчался прочь. Заметил слежку? За ним! Куникида тоже не отставал, хотя ему не хватало карты местности, которая у Оды наверняка была. Как минимум в голове. Иначе каким образом он исчез из тупика, куда сам себя загнал Куникида?

— Сбежал!

За спиной раздались голоса. Кто-то ещё преследовал их? Сосредоточившись на Оде, Куникида совершенно упустил из виду окружение. Четверо вооружённых мужчин взяли его в кольцо. Судя по чёрным костюмам и очкам средь бела дня — мафия, шестёрки, которые постоянно ходили именно так, чем выделялись, словно белые вороны. Куникиде это, впрочем, мало чем помогало.

— А ты что забыл на нашей территории? — мрачно спросил один из них. Второй присмотрелся:

— Да он же легавый!

Ну всё, приехали. Куникида не был морально готов к стычке, уладить дело миром тоже не мог. Без специального разрешения или особого случая мафиози «мусоров» в своём районе не терпели и расправлялись с ними быстро. Узкая кишка тупика не давала противникам свободно перемещаться и размахивать оружием, что сыграло Куникиде на руку. Он обезвредил ближайшего, отправив его отдохнуть в кучу мусора, блокировал выпад второго и лишь чудом не получил пулю в затылок. Пришлось закрываться чужим телом. Одному долго не простоять, это понял бы и зелёный новичок. Когда Куникида начал медленно пятиться, держа перед собой раненого мафиози, остальные заметно побледнели — осознали, что добыча вот-вот ускользнёт у них из-под носа.

И в этот момент на голову Куникиде обрушилась бита.

— Готов.

За те несколько секунд, что его сознание проваливалось в беспамятство, Куникида успел рассмотреть лакированные ботинки, смятую банку пепси-колы без сахара и услышать — уже на грани между явью и галлюцинацией от черепно-мозговой травмы — странное рычание. Следом за ним раздались крики, выстрелы, громкие хлюпающие звуки, а затем на веки Куникиды легла темнота, и всё прекратилось.

— Ноги что моя жизнь — длиннющие. Да не сгибай их под таким углом, сломаешь!

— Разве? Мнится мне, что они способны и не на такое.

— Когда мнится, надо кельтский крест держать, а не выворачивать человеку колени. Они у него не как у кузнечика, перестань. Зачем вообще за ним потащился?

— …

— Жалко стало?

— Инжир.

— Что, прости?

— Он угостил меня инжиром. Перед этим, правда, помыл и пытался накормить собачьей едой, но…

— Ещё скажи, что он тебе понравился.

— Не знаю. Смутные ощущения. Не просто же так граф отдал меня этому человеку? Должна быть причина в нём. Какое-то достоинство.

— Зануда он первостепенный, трудоголик и неврастеник. Вы друг друга стоите. А что там граф себе думает, то нам знать не полагается. Притащи воды, запью того хмыря. Ужасно горьким оказался.

— Простите, мне жаль, что вам пришлось вмешаться. Я не рассчитал силу.

— Молодой ещё, научишься. Какие твои годы. В следующий раз не принимай истинную форму в такой тесноте. Люди ни черта не понимают в архитектуре и строительстве.

— Вестимо так.

— О, Рю-кун, Чуя-кун! Вы тут, не ожидал… Рассказывайте, что натворили на этот раз?

Голоса двоились, троились, смешивались в чудовищный коктейль шипения, рычания и насмешливых человеческих ноток. Куникида ещё не понимал, где он, но уже чувствовал носом знакомый запах благовоний, а затылком — мягкую вышитую подушку. Вышивка колола уши. Над ним переговаривались странные люди: один из голосов напоминал детский, не слишком уверенный, однако полный внутреннего достоинства, второй сочился ехидством и добротой. Он перекатывался горечью на языке и временами срывался на утробное рычание. В третьем Куникида узнал Мори Огая.

— Господин полицейский, как я рад, что с вами всё в порядке! — с огромным трудом Куникида сел и в последний момент подхватил падающий пакет со льдом. На затылке набухла огромная шишка, которую и пытались остудить, но в целом чувствовал Куникида себя… нормально. Для человека, которого ударили битой по голове, так вообще великолепно. Ничего не кружилось, тошноты не было, руки и ноги не отнимались. Даже вышло сфокусироваться на Мори и внятно ему ответить:

— Простите за… за всё. Я сам виноват в случившемся. Полез к мафии и…

— Что вы, — успокоил его Мори и сел рядом, чтобы поменять пакет. Ледяной, простите за тавтологию, повинился про себя Куникида, лёд блаженной немотой растёкся по правой стороне лица. — Мафия в последнее время совсем не радует меня. Не стоит извиняться. Впрочем, судя по тому, что мне рассказали голуби, скоро нас всех ждут большие перемены.

— Голуби?

Спокойные глаза Мори Огая не подёрнулись лукавой дымкой. Он был абсолютно серьёзен.

— Голуби.

— Ладно… — несмотря на то, что он отделался лёгким испугом, соображать было всё ещё больно. Мысли путались. — Я слышал голоса… Здесь кто-то был?

— Да, Чуя-кун и ваш пёс. Вы не придумали ему имя? — Мори расстроенно цокнул языком, словно Куникида нанёс ему личное оскорбление. — Зря вы так. Этот малыш отгонял от вас врагов, пока ему на помощь не пришёл Чуя-кун. Потом они принесли вас ко мне. Их следует поблагодарить в первую очередь.

Пса и барана, хотел уточнить Куникида, но промолчал, чтобы не выставлять себя в глазах Мори полным идиотом. Куда уж дальше.

Животные баловались в уголке под присмотром серебристого волка. От его пристального взгляда Куникиду бросило в дрожь. Но это был, чёрт побери, его пёс, и даже очень большой и важный зверь не имел права ему мешать! Словно почувствовав его настрой, волк уважительно склонил морду и слегка подвинулся, освобождая дорогу. Роскошным пушистым хвостом он прикрыл чёрную пуговицу носа и, кажется, задремал. Правда, от этого поворачиваться к нему спиной желания так и не появилось.

— Эй, малыш, — Куникида сел на корточки перед щенком. Тот пытался вытащить из-под лапы (копыта?) барана плюшевого тигра и разорвать ему горло, но то ли лапа весила слишком много, то ли силёнок ещё не хватало, только тигр поддаваться не хотел. Щенок недовольно ворчал и скалил острые клыки. На Куникиду он взглянул без интереса, но и без ярости. Спокойно так. Рассудительно. — Спасибо, что помог. Теперь я должен тебе косточку и удобную лежанку.

— Лучше купите ему инжира, — донёсся приглушённый чем-то голос Мори. Обернувшись, Куникида увидел элегантного и таинственного графа Ди, который самым бесстыжим образом зарылся лицом в шерсть на боку волка. У волка на морде было написано бесконечное терпение, хотя Куникида не взялся бы утверждать наверняка. Вполне возможно, зверь просто перечислял про себя (ну не говорить же ему!) способы убийства наглого человека, чем временно отсрочил это самое убийство.

Зазвонил старинный — под девятнадцатый век — телефон. Мори лениво повернул голову и сказал:

— Это вас.

— Слушаю?

Из динамика, прерываемый помехами, зазвучал голос Оды Сакуноске.

— Знал, что вы здесь, детектив, — со странным смешком сказал он. — Отлично. Именно вы мне и нужны, чтобы засвидетельствовать смерть от несчастного случая.

— Ещё одну? — не поверил Куникида.

— Первая была убийством, но вы и сами это уже поняли, — вздохнул Ода так горько, словно у него на шее висела верёвка с привязанным к ней камнем, а за спиной стояли дети, скандируя: «Прыгай, прыгай!». — Приезжайте по адресу… И возьмите с собой графа. Он пригодится.

«Ну конечно я пригожусь, разве кто-то думал иначе?» — именно это выражение лица было у Мори Огая, когда он торжественно засовывал поссума за пазуху и похлопывал себя по бедру. Волк без единого звука встал рядом.

Куникида старался думать обо всём этом поменьше. Сначала — работа.

— Я же говорил: трудоголик… — услышал он перед тем, как Мори Огай повернул в замке ключ.

**5\. Death (смерть)**

_В трактир зашел аббат_  
Ну, да и шут бы с ним,  
Если б не странный факт —  
То, что и шут был с ним. 

За несколько часов до звонка в зоомагазин жизнь Оды Сакуноске была вполне устойчивой. Он возвращался с донесением боссу, ненадолго приостановив своё расследование, потому что поймал концы и не торопился их рубить. Время, как он думал, ещё не настало. Но между забегаловкой мистера Ли и паршивой мастерской по ремонту обуви к нему на пятки сел липкий хвост. Стряхнуть его не вышло ни показательно заинтересованным изучением витрин, ни болтовнёй со всеми знакомыми по пути, ни петлянием по заваленным мешками и вещами улицам. В конце концов Ода нырнул в один из тёмных переулков в надежде, что хвост будет достаточно глуп, чтобы сделать точно так же. И не прогадал. Не то чтобы у Оды был план, но он настолько привык убирать за собой, что не допускал и мысли о том, чтобы оставить конкретно этих ребят без наказания. Очевидно ведь, кто их послал и зачем. Оду они, если поймают, жалеть не будут.  
В какой-то момент хвост раздвоился. На мгновение Ода замешкался, не зная, помогать копу или оставить его на произвол судьбы. Но из-за скрытой старой фанерой двери уже выглядывала козлиная бородка старика Чэ, и выбор Ода сделал без сожалений. Коротким путём они миновали огромный кусок Чайнатауна и вышли из металлической трубы возле пирса. Чайки орали и летали совсем близко к воде. Стоял сладковатый запах гнилой рыбы и водорослей.

— Утром на берегу нашли акулу, — с улыбкой поделился новостью старик Чэ. — То, что от неё осталось.

Ода представил, какую вонь должен источать труп акулы, поморщился и махнул рукой: уволь от подробностей.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул старик Чэ. На том и разошлись. Ода двинулся к главному зданию, а старик ещё немного побродил по берегу, собирая ему одному нужные ракушки без жемчуга, осколки бутылок и чешуйки рыб.

У кабинета босса не было привычной охраны, что сразу насторожило. Ода посмотрел в глаза Хироцу, но не увидел там ни ободрения, ни сожаления.  
Время настало.

— Позвольте.

Темнота превратила в беспомощного котёнка. Его могли убить раз пять. Но босс терпеливо ждал, пока Ода проморгается, чтобы скомандовать:

— Возьми птицу и иди за мной.

«Прикажет свернуть ей шею, а самого застрелит», — догадался Ода.

Ослушаться приказа он не имел права. На ходу пытаясь придумать новый план, он открыл клетку и почувствовал на щеке успокаивающую прохладу перьев.  
Коё — птица ли, женщина ли — знала, о чём он думал. И улыбка на её карминовых губах не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Я всегда мечтала выйти на свет под руку с любимым мужчиной, — кротко сказала она, и кто Ода был такой, чтобы отказать даме в такой мелочи? На запястье сомкнулись острые когти, левая половина тела будто отнялась от незаметно введённого яда. Босс видел просто цаплю, Ода — воплощённую мечту. От мечты пахло мёртвыми мышами, лотосом и персиками.

Босс привёл их в комнату с бассейном.

— Вы недовольны покупкой рыбы? — осторожно уточнил Ода. Из-за так и не включённого освещения вода казалась чёрной. В ней было невозможно увидеть не только своё отражение, но и длинный раздвоенный хвост. Возможно, Дазай не желал общаться со своим косвенным убийцей, возможно, выжидал. Уж он как никто другой умел строить долгоиграющие планы. Оды хватало не более чем на пять минут.

— Мне не нравится, когда за моей спиной плетут интриги, — голос босса дрожал и множился. У комнаты было отличное эхо. — Зря ты позарился на моё место. Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

Ни о чьём месте Ода никогда не мечтал. Всё, чего он хотел — жить тихо и спокойно, можно даже с детьми, которых он бы воспитывал и превращал потихоньку из озлобленных животных в домашних и милых.

— Тогда прикажите меня убить.

— Нет, — босс достал пистолет и направил на Оду. — Ты сам себя убьёшь. Как и твой друг.

Это тоже было ожидаемо. И так скучно. Невольно Ода фыркнул, больше от нервов, чем от страха. Он аккуратно опустил цаплю на пол, когти тихо клацнули о скользкую кафельную плитку. В бассейне раздался плеск. Утопился в бассейне… Кто поверит в этот бред? Хоть бы верёвку и мыло дал. Не зря Хироцу и многие старожилы считали, что боссу осталось недолго. Из жестокого, но твёрдого лидера он стал обыкновенным стариком с прогрессирующим маразмом.

Ода набрал немного воды и плеснул в лицо. Вода на вкус отдавала кровью.

— Прыгай.

— Разрешите снять пальто? Жалко мочить, оно совсем новое.

Босс замешкался. Он думал, Ода тянет время, собирается сопротивляться. Нет, Ода правда всего лишь хотел снять чёртово пальто. Секундного промедления хватило, чтобы со спины к боссу подошла цапля и обняла его крыльями. Ода успел заметить испуганно расширенные глаза и краешек нежной улыбки.

Беспомощное тело упало в бассейн. Бледное лицо Дазая — а лучше бы ноги, почему-то Ода думал о ногах, ну не бред ли — показалось у бортика. Он смотрел на трепыхавшегося босса с брезгливым интересом.

— Что же с тобой сделать, — начал он рассуждать, знакомым жестом потирая подбородок. — Задушить? Перегрызть горло? Или сожрать, отрывая по кусочку?..

Ода чувствовал себя сторонним наблюдателем: не мог говорить, не мог двигаться. Коё коснулась его плеча своим, провела пером по виску, собирая пот. Её глаза светились в темноте, как у кошки.

— Придумал! — хлопнул в ладоши Дазай и весело рассмеялся. Босс что-то прохрипел, дёрнулся, протянул к Оде руку — и эту руку ему перекусили. Раз — и нет. На месте плеча повисли волокна кожи, мышц и сухожилий. Белым пятном выделялась кость. Дазай дружелюбно помахал откушенной рукой, брызгая себе на лицо кровью.

— Отравишься, — попеняла ему Коё так, будто они были знакомы добрую сотню лет. — Вечно тянешь в рот всякую дрянь.

— У меня расстройство пищевого поведения, — закатил глаза Дазай и снова захрустел рукой. К горлу Оды подкатила тошнота. Он не считал себя чувствительной девицей, но… — Эй, Одасаку. Не падай в обморок. Подойди.

Словно зачарованный, Ода приблизился и встал на одно колено. Если поскользнусь, подумал он растерянно, то упаду в кровавую воду. И меня там сожрут.

— Ты очень мило пытался меня спасти, — улыбнулся Дазай почти как раньше. Погладил по щеке, шикнул на трёхдневную щетину. — Спасибо за плед. Ну, и за всё остальное. Для меня это было очень важно.

— А теперь — нет, что ли? — почему-то Ода разозлился. — Теперь ты не можешь слушать свою дурацкую музыку, писать мне сообщения в три часа ночи и донимать гениальными идеями по поводу и без?

Глаза Дазая затуманились. Такой эмоции Ода никогда раньше не видел.

— Мы можем попробовать, — осторожно подбирая слова, пробормотал Дазай. — Если ты станешь боссом.

Ода хмыкнул.

— Никто не поверит в самоубийство.

Между окровавленных губ мелькнул синий язык. Ода не знал, что у морских рыб бывают настолько острые зубы.

— Поверят. Главное обратиться к нужному человеку.

На деревянных ногах Ода вышел из комнаты, попросил у Хироцу телефон и набрал номер, который появился у него в голове сам по себе. Трубку поднял тот самый коп, а в груди поселилось чувство, будто всё это безумие произошло потому лишь, что хозяину магазина животных в Чайнатауне стало скучно.

Под ничего не выражающим взглядом Хироцу, который видел, конечно же, всего лишь птицу, Ода обнял Коё за плечи и вдохнул запах её волос.

— Спой на похоронах, — попросил он. — Твой голос всегда меня успокаивал.

— С этой минуты я буду петь только для тебя, — мелодично откликнулась Коё, и по тому, как поползли вверх брови Хироцу, а руки потянулись к портмоне за сигаретами, Ода понял.

Наконец кто-то, кроме него, сошёл с ума.

***

С непонятной ему самому злостью Куникида писал в блокноте:

— дело о самоубийстве на яхте — закрыто, тело так и не нашли;  
— труп Кита — закрыто за недостатком улик, свидетелей и, собственно, самого Кита. Ни убийцы, ни подозреваемого в преступлении не установлено;  
— снова мафия: загадочное падение босса в бассейн с вытекающим отсюда (на самом деле нет) отсечением руки. По предварительной версии, выдвинутой независимым экспертом, смерть наступила от температурного шока, а руку отгрызли посмертно. Отгрызла рыба, купленная у независимого эксперта в магазине в Чайнатауне. Ввиду редкости рыбы провести вскрытие не представляется возможным;  
— и снова самоубийство, на этот раз владельца сети ювелирных лавок, который вместе с алмазами и рубинами толкал наркоту. Слава богу, хоть детей спасли.  
— отследить путь денег из банка тоже не удалось…

Куникида поставил жирную точку в конце многоточия и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Голова раскалывалась. Ни одного дела они не смогли довести до конца. Он не смог. Улики или исчезали, или их не было изначально, свидетели путались в показаниях, а убийства в мафии вообще быстро и жёстко замяли, ограничившись краткой заметкой на последней странице ежедневной газеты. На похороны в виде особого исключения допустили самого Куникиду и почему-то Мори Огая. Он всплакнул над могилой, мило пощебетал с новым боссом и, поправив траурную вуаль на шляпке неизвестной женщины рядом с Одой Сакуноске, убрался прочь.

События последних дней Куникида помнил смутно. После звонка они удивительно легко проникли в логово мафии, словно Мори Огай гонял чаи там каждый день, и пришли в самом конце, когда, как говорят, занавес был опущен, и актёры дважды поклонились на бис. Труп плавал в бассейне, Ода Сакуноске успокаивал людей, а у его ног стояла изящная белая цапля. Она склонила голову перед Мори в поклоне, на остальных никак не отреагировала. Только чуть не выколола глаз идиоту, который решил, что нечего здесь делать птице уже мёртвого босса.

— Понимаю, для вас это стресс… — говорил Куникида по шаблону, так что не удивился, когда Ода Сакуноске криво улыбнулся, закурил и ответил:

— Нет, ничуть. Я даже рад. Задавайте свои вопросы.

У него было такое светлое лицо, будто ему явился тот загадочный Кирин из книги учёта и решил все проблемы, прошлые и будущие. Куникида едва не забыл, о чём вообще собирался спрашивать.

Бесконечная волокита бумажек поглотила его с головой, прожевала и выплюнула на берег. Из-за мафии ли или из-за влияния Мори Огая, но никто на Куникиду не кричал, рапортов не требовал и даже не уволил, хотя это было бы логично и правильно. Увидев своё лицо на доске почёта, Куникида испытал ужасно неправильное желание напиться. Так хреново ему не было даже в тот день, когда Сасаки ушла и сказала, что забирает дочь.

Когда же Ад закончился и стал более-менее терпимым Чистилищем, Куникида внезапно обнаружил, что всё это время в его квартире кто-то убирался и готовил еду. Каждый вечер он что-то закидывал в себя и отрубался, не соображая ничего от усталости, а сегодня — какой вообще день недели? — вернулся раньше и осознал, что из-за двери слышатся незнакомые голоса и доносятся весьма аппетитные запахи.

— Хватит хозяйничать в моём городе, — выговаривал бледному седому пацану другой пацан — чернявый и тоже бледный. Они сидели на подушках, хаотично разбросанных по полу, и курили кальян. Одежда на них была типично китайской, на вид очень дорогой, примерно как три зарплаты Куникиды с авансами. Чернявый, отставив мизинец, выдохнул кольцо дыма, а седой пацан с усмешкой бросил сквозь него виноградную косточку. — Бесишь, тигр.

— Меня взяли в дом раньше, — возразил седой. — Правда, я сбежал, но знал бы ты, какие там мягкие ковры!

— Вот и оставался бы на западе. Делать тебе тут нечего.

— Разве? Мне нравится с тобой дружить, — невинная улыбка могла обмануть кого угодно. Глаза у седого были жёлтыми, как круги сыра. У бедра трепетал белоснежный в частую полосочку хвост. — Не отталкивай меня, Рю. Иначе Мори-сан расстроится. Он так давно ждал нашей встречи…

Чернявый закатил глаза, вздохнул, явно не желая спорить по поводу того, чего ждал или не ждал Мори-сан, а затем вдруг схватил седого за ворот его платья и поцеловал.

— Ой, — сквозь гул в ушах Куникида услышал до боли знакомый голос. — Пап, а когда ты пришёл? И чего в дверях стоишь? Смотри, какие милые!

Ая преспокойно сидела на полу рядом с незнакомыми парнями, грызла яблоко и улыбалась. Она взглянула Куникиде в глаза и сказала:

— Мама разрешила провести у тебя выходные. И я рада, что ты наконец-то завёл себе зверушек! Котик и собачка… эх, — она мечтательно вздохнула, — давно хотела именно таких, чтобы чёрненький и беленький, и чтобы слушались!

Куникида моргнул. Чёрный и седой медленно растворились в кальянном дыму. Вместо них на подушках возились щенок и тигрёнок редкого белого окраса.

Куникида подумал, что пора в отпуск.

**6\. The details (детали)**

_— Животные._  
— Животные не убивают друг друга умными машинами, ангел.  
Так поступают только люди.

Старик Чэ продавал жареных кальмаров. Когда кальмары заканчивались и поток желающих их отведать мало-помалу редел, старик Чэ закрывал передвижную лавчонку и растворялся в лабиринтах улиц. Скрытыми от простых взглядов тропами он выходил на побережье, усыпанное галькой, мусором и рыбьими тушами. В сумерках берег закутывался в дымку тумана, зябко передёргивал плечами и оглушительно стонал, когда очередной прилив выбрасывал ему на спину склизкий пластиковый пакет. Чтобы видеть хоть что-то дальше вытянутой руки, старик Чэ доставал из рукава фонарик в виде тыквы. Огонёк едва теплился, но его света хватало для не по возрасту острых и молодых глаз. Спустя минуту или час, он никогда не засекал, из сотен огней ночного Чайнатауна складывалась худощавая фигура, скорее женская, чем мужская.

Только вблизи становилось понятно, что приписывать этому существу пол всё равно что пытаться взгромоздить на кухонные весы горбатого кита.

— Чем порадуете на этот раз? — Мори Огай замер в трёх шагах от старика Чэ. Оба улыбались друг другу, но старик Чэ знал, что из темноты на него смотрит серебряный волк, а Мори Огай догадывался, кого именно скрывают бездонные рукава засаленного халата.

— Однажды Чжуанцзы приснилось, что он — бабочка, весело порхающий мотылёк… — с этими словами старик Чэ вынул из рукава клетку, в которой билась огромная чёрная бабочка. — Уникальный экземпляр. Второй такой не найдёте. С трудом поймал и доставил вам, граф. Знал, что вы оцените.

Мори Огай властно протянул руку, и старик Чэ, пусть неохотно, но отдал ему клетку. Бабочка из открытой дверцы вспорхнула на палец и задумчиво пошевелила усиками, словно раздумывала, достоин освободивший её человек жизни или нет.

— Смертельно ядовита, конечно же.

— Воскрешает после того, как убьёт, — подтвердил старик Чэ. Ему было жаль отдавать бабочку, но у него эта тварь не прожила бы и недели. К тому же только Мори Огай умел найти общий язык с подобными существами, а кто такой старик Чэ, зачем ему все эти сложности? Он просто продавал кальмаров.

— Благодарю, — мешочек оттягивал руку. В нём лежал ритуальный мраморный нож и виноград, от одного запаха которого у старика Чэ засосало под ложечкой. — Доброй ночи.

Прежде чем старик Чэ успел лицемерно попрощаться, об его ногу потёрся волк. Он не рычал и не кусался, просто смотрел, вынуждая отступать всё глубже и глубже к морю. Голые пятки шлёпнули по воде.

— Понял я, понял, ухожу!

Волк чуть опустил голову, показывая, что услышал, и побежал в город следом за хозяином. Несколько мгновений вместо зверя старик Чэ видел высокого седого мужчину в кимоно и с катаной на поясе, но видение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось.

Ни Мори, ни волк не оставляли следов на песке.

Старик Чэ сплюнул в море, поправил шляпу и торопливо побрёл прочь. Вдалеке, за буйками, уже начала волноваться вода и над зыбкой линией горизонта проступили очертания чего-то настолько гигантского, что представлять его истинный размер было опасно для рассудка.

***

— Не ругайтесь, дети, — наставительно сказал Мори и подлил гостю чая. — Сладкого хватит на всех.

Дети — светловолосая девочка в платье с рюшами, мальчик со страшной куклой в руках и девушка-подросток с заколкой-бабочкой — синхронно вздохнули и отодвинулись друг от друга настолько далеко, насколько позволял не самый большой стол.

— Я могу купить ещё, — тихо сказал Эдгар. Его слова потонули в шуме, криках и жалобах, среди которых единственным островком спокойствия был енот Карл. Он ел дыню и его всё полностью устраивало. Даже то, что дыни не растут зимой.

— Так ты говоришь, тигр появился, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил прерванную беседу Мори. — И как он тебе?

— Сильный, — Эдгар ненадолго замолчал, вспоминая. — Хотя и неопытный. Он свёл с ума Луизу, но надеюсь, сможет вернуть обратно. Зельда очень переживает.

— Люди, — Мори закатил глаза. — Не понимаю, зачем переживать из-за такой ерунды. Одним умом больше, одним меньше…

— Они мои друзья, — нахмурился Эдгар. — Именно я рассказал им о твоём магазине. Можно сказать, несу ответственность.

Мори взглянул на него снисходительно, как на ещё одного ребёнка, но без насмешки. Писатели на его внутренних весах стояли немного выше обычных людей, да и после лет, проведённых с Карлом, Эдгара нельзя было в полной мере назвать человеком.

— Неси, не надорвись. Мне понравился твой Фрэнсис. Так что со временем вылечатся, если только не начнут творить глупости…

Эдгар хмыкнул.

— Угрожать и требовать моральную компенсацию?

Мори вспомнил, где закопаны те, кто так и делал, и с видимым наслаждением съел кусочек ванильного безе.

— Где Чуя? — капризно спросила Элиза. Он держала клубнику с пирожного двумя пальцами и медленно ела, потому что клубника была большая, а ей хотелось растянуть удовольствие. — Он обещал, что поиграет с нами после пятичасового чая.

— Милая, он помогает Оде с делами, — откликнулся Мори. — Когда освободится, то обязательно выполнит обещание.

— Разве этот… жираф видит его? — не поверила Элиза.

— Не будь к нему так строга! Он делает успехи.

— Да уж. Впрочем, он всё равно лучше, чем тот старый глупый человек, который забрал у меня старшую сестрицу!

Обиженная Элиза засунула в рот сразу всё пирожное. Эдгар протянул ей салфетку.

Девушка с бабочкой в волосах разговор не поддерживала и больше молчала. Однако, когда Эдгар вежливо уточнил у неё какую-то незначительную деталь из области биологии для будущего романа, она охотно ответила и даже позволила пощупать внутреннюю сторону полупрозрачных чёрных крыльев.

Вдруг из глубины магазина раздался полный страдания вой. Он был такой мощи, что качнулись кристаллики на люстре, со стола свалилась сахарница, а Карл уронил кусочек яблока и накрыл голову лапками от греха подальше. Невозмутимый Мори тяжело вздохнул, как не вздыхают, пожалуй, даже отцы десятерых маленьких детей, и устало попросил:

— Не обращайте внимание, это у нас Кирин… страдает. Третий день уже оплакивает своё сияние жизни.

— Бедняга, — посочувствовал Эдгар.

— Пойду утешать… Кью, не проклинай нашего гостя, это невежливо!

Мори откланялся и нырнул в дверь «только для персонала». За ним тенью проследовал волк, ведь каждый обитатель магазина знал, что у Кирина жутко переменчивое настроение. В один момент он мог заразительно смеяться и радоваться всякой ерунде, а в другой, без перехода, ныть о бессмысленности жизни, сущего и утверждать, что давно мёртв в душе. В ответ на это Мори предлагал ему выйти из душа, скушать яблоко и не трепать им всем нервы. Обычно Кирины появлялись раз в две тысячи лет перед рождением великого правителя, но то ли его избранник ещё не обосновался в планах у своих будущих родителей, то ли Кирин попался бракованный, только никуда уходить он не собирался и в основном уничтожал запасы из садов.

Общий язык с ним нашёл, как ни странно, Фёдор. Избирательно игнорируя друг друга, они говорили каждый на интересную ему тему, грызли то яблоки, то ногти. А ещё Фёдор показал Кирину видео с тигрятами, из-за чего между ними протянулась нить если не дружбы, то как минимум взаимного уважения. К Фёдору у Мори накопилось приличная гора вопросов, поэтому он очень надеялся застать там эту белую пакость и хорошенько допросить.

— Хочу замок, — мечтательно вздохнул Кирин. В человеческой форме от него слезились глаза: он всегда ходил в белом.

— Летающий? — клацнули по клавишам острые когти.

— Достаточно просто красивого. Чтобы сверкал, как рубины, напоминал дизайном Собор Парижской Богоматери и работы Гауди, а ещё торчал в центре города, как рыбная кость в горле.

Фёдор рассмеялся — тихо и хрипло, словно человек, давно ни с кем не говоривший. Несмотря на тропический климат в комнате, он кутался в пальто с меховым воротником и натягивал на почти до подбородка «уши» тёплой шапки.

— Надеюсь, вы не хотите построить здесь за ночь замок? — вкрадчиво спросил Мори. Про себя он поморщился, заметив, что ни Кирин, ни Фёдор не удивились вопросу. Почуяли издалека.

— Слишком скучно, — завёл старую песню Кирин и откинулся на спинку кресла. Фёдор молча склонился над компьютером, что-то набирал не глядя. Для очистки совести Мори прочитал Кирину лекцию о тихом часе и о том, что если он так сильно скучает по тигру, может его найти и попробовать отобрать у дракона, но за последствия отвечать будет сам.

— Кстати, к нему делегация заходила, — наябедничал Кирин. Не со зла: ему на самом деле было скучно. Фёдор цыкнул и тщетно попытался превратиться в крысу и убежать; волк схватил его за холку и приволок обратно. Потирая ноющий и обслюнявленный затылок, Фёдор снова забился в уголок, положил ноутбук на колени и уставился на него в таким видом, будто ни про какую делегацию знать не знает.

— Кто? — только и спросил Мори.

— Две крыски: один высокий и красивый, правда, больной на голову, а второй толстый и страшный, зато адекватный. Хотели забрать своего короля.

Кирин подбросил в руке яблоко и растёкся по креслу в позе умирающей леди конца восемнадцатого века. Мори его проигнорировал.

— Что ты на это скажешь?

Фёдор сказал: на русском, цветасто и образно, с использованием большого количества тропов, гипербол и аллитераций, суть которых сводилась к тому, куда Мори мог пойти со всеми своими намёками, вопросами и требованиями.

Мори закрыл лицо руками и приказал себе считать до десяти, чтобы никого не убить с особой жестокостью.

— О, идут опять! — из воздуха появилось двое (дыры в полу, меланхолично отметил Мори, надо потом заделать и поставить крысоловку), будто сошедшие со страниц бородатых анекдотов про толстого и тонкого. Витиевато изложив свою просьбу, они раз пять поклонились, трижды попробовали украсть Фёдора, один раз — Кирина, и в конце концов вежливо-вежливо предупредили:

— Мы настаиваем, чтобы вы отдали нам короля.

Мори возвёл очи горе и махнул рукой.

— Забирайте, надоел уже!

И когда увидел довольную ухмылку Фёдора, понял, что где-то его нае…

— В дверь звонят, — сообщил Кирин. — Похоже, курьер. Если пиццу принёс, то сразу сюда давай!

Вяло огрызнувшись, чтобы отрывал задницу от трона и сам забирал свою пиццу, Мори всё же вернулся в главное помещение, натянул на лицо улыбку и вышел навстречу человеку с планшетом в руках и подозрительной большой коробкой за спиной. Это было очевидно не к добру.

— Распишитесь в получении, — курьер протянул Мори планшет, к которому были прикреплены бумаги. Бегло просмотрев их, Мори нахмурился.

— Но я ничего не заказывал и… Простите, у меня зоомагазин, а не музыкальная школа.

— Вижу, — курьер зевнул и надул пузырь жвачки. — Мне сказали, заказ отсюда, вот я и привёз. На ваше имя. Вот чек об оплате, берите и делайте с этим, что хотите, хоть шкафы подпирайте.

Чек произвёл на Мори эффект метеорита, который очень невовремя свалился на динозавров. Он сглотнул, протёр глаза и привалился плечом к дверному косяку, чтобы позорным образом не упасть в обморок, хотя подобного за ним никогда не водилось.

— Что-то не так? — подтянулись Эдгар и дети, даже волк принял человеческий облик и замер за плечом, сверля курьера подозрительным взглядом. Больше тянуть было нельзя.

— Н-нет, всё отлично… Заносите, только аккуратно. Ребята, освободите место!

Когда коробка была поставлена в центре комнаты, курьер убрался, получив в качестве чаевых половину клубничного торта, а Мори немного пришёл в себя, случилось оно.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — осторожно заметил Эдгар, который внимательно изучил бумаги, пролистал ленту новостей за последнюю неделю и немного, самую капельку, побледнел, хотя куда уж дальше, — но, кажется, ты только что раскрыл дело о краже двадцати миллионов долларов.

Мори глубоко вдохнул. Достал веер, помахал им и, вспомнив о том, кто же в этом филиале дома безумных хозяин, крикнул:

— Фёдор-кун, на пару слов, пожалуйста!..

Виолончель Дюпора, изготовленная знаменитым Страдивари, обошлась Фёдору Достоевскому в три клика мышкой, бесплатную доставку и прядь седых волос Мори Огая, но, как он признался по секрету Кирину, всё это было не зря.

**7\. Disappear (скрываться)**

_Предвкушать конец света — самое древнее развлечение человечества.___

__  
__  


_ _В чемодан поместились все. Только милашка Элиза осталась на свободе, потому что запирать её на три замка было выше его сил. Мори попрыгал на чемодане для надёжности, чтобы быть уверенным, что ни одна вредная — наглая, белая — тварь не прокрадётся обратно, допил минералку и оставил её на полу совершенно пустого здания как символ. Символ чего именно, он и сам не знал, да и не важно. Главное, чтобы полицейские поломали голову над тем, каким образом несколько лет прямо в центре Чайнатауна преспокойно торговали животными. А теперь нет._ _

_ _Уходить было всё-таки жалко. Мори нравился Токио: шумный, суетливый, со своими тёмными углами, трупами в мусорных контейнерах, аниме-плакатами и вагончиками с мороженым со вкусом угля и васаби. Очаровательное, грязное, волшебное место. Здесь он нашёл каппу и дракона, рождённого из морской жемчужины, здесь познакомился с необычными людьми, подобрал милых детей, и пускай большая часть из них пыталась его убить, факта это не меняло.  
Если и продавать живые мечты, то в Синдзюку, Кабуки-тё, Токио. Там, где всё продолжилось и ничего не закончилось._ _

_ _— Уверен? — Фукузава сел рядом на чемодан, скрипнула старая кожа. Мори устало потёр переносицу. Ох, перчатки. Надо снять перчатки._ _

_ _— Нет, но… Фёдор подложил нам свинью. В свинье самой по себе нет ничего плохого, но курьера из службы доставки уже допросили, и лишь дело времени, когда ко мне придут задавать неудобные вопросы._ _

_ _Виолончель оказалась диво как хороша, и играл на ней Фёдор божественно. Раза два, пока не исчез вместе со своими крысами в одном из подземных лабиринтов. Исчез также бесшумно, как и появился однажды, а Мори позволил ему жить в своём доме, потому что когда крысы и мыши в нём есть, это даже неплохо._ _

_ _Но ужасно хлопотно._ _

_ _В клетке остались только несколько яблочных огрызков, украденная из ближайшей библиотеки карманная Библия и монета, насмешливо поблескивающая на свету гербом России. Мори, осведомленный о традиции русских оставлять монетки в местах, куда они хотели бы вернуться, подавил желание швырнуть ее в море или закопать где-нибудь на кладбище. На самом деле, вопрос был только в том, как скоро Фёдору надоест его свита и сколько кликов мышкой понадобится ему, чтобы отыскать новое расположение магазина._ _

_ _Впрочем, Мори не возражал слишком сильно._ _

_ _— Уехать согласились не все, — напомнил обычно молчаливый Фукузава. Ему тоже не нравилась идея оставлять друзей, однако что им, тащить их силой? Чуя и Коё обжились в мафии и даже перетянули туда Кью, которого все воспринимали просто как милого мальчика, что было ему на руку. Ода-кун постепенно разбирался в тонкостях и больше не тупил, как в начале, в чём ему охотно помогал Дазай, которого кормили свежей рыбой, но не выпускали в море — там временами появлялось кое-что похуже акул. Тигра и Дракона Мори не видел уже недели две, что неудивительно: они настолько хорошо враждовали, что со временем могли стать силой, с которой нужно считаться._ _

_ _— Надеюсь, они защитят город, а не разрушат его до основания._ _

_ _— Тебе ли не всё равно?_ _

_ _Мори снял перчатку и рассеянно запустил пальцы в роскошную шерсть… простите, волосы. В облике волка расчёсывать Фукузаву ему нравилось больше, он даже собрал маленькую коллекцию дралок и валиков для шерсти, но и так тоже неплохо. Успокаивает. Фукузава терпел, прикрыв глаза, из-за чего контуры его тела двоились, показывая то огромного волка, то человека._ _

_ _— _Если я проглочу Солнце…_ — пришла на ум одна старая легенда, связанная с волками, но Фукузава накрыл рот Мори грубой ладонью и покачал головой._ _

_ _«Ладно, — подумал Мори весело. — Обойдёмся без конца света с точки зрения скандинавов»._ _

_ _И, подхватив чемодан со своим зверинцем, отправился ловить такси._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены людоедства, являются совершеннолетними.


End file.
